La rosa enmascarada
by Dre-Chan
Summary: AU (inspirado en La Cenicienta). La princesa Eir, en constante lucha con sus padres debido a no querer contraer matrimonio con ninguno de sus pretendientes, debe tomar la decisión que determinará su futuro en un baile de máscaras; baile al que acude una joven enmascarada que cambiará el curso de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

A sus 19 años, Eir no necesitaba que le recordaran que era bonita; sabía que el pelo claro, tanto que parecía hecho por copos de nieve entralazados, así como los ojos azules y profundos, la piel pálida y las formas que podían apreciarse bajo la tela de su vestido eran comentadas no solo en su propio reino, pero en otros. Igual sabía que hablaban de "la belleza de la inalcanzable Princesa de hielo", la que había rechazado a todo y cada uno de los hombres que habían osado presentarse ante ella y pedir su mano, independientemente de su procedencia, casta o riquezas con una sola mirada fugaz de desprecio y, si tenían suerte, un gesto vago con la mano. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, esto solo la hacía más deseable ante los ojos de los pretendientes; se presentaban con la idea de ser el elegido, ese indicado que derritiera su corazón y lo hiciera latir con fuerza solo con una mirada. Esperaban ver cómo la joven princesa se ponía nerviosa ante ellos, cómo se coloreaban sus blancas mejillas al verle y cómo se rendía ante sus encantos para cederles el trono. Pobre ilusos.

Llegado cierto punto, la joven había dejado de escuchar los lamentos de su madre, que le preguntaba qué había hecho mal con lágrimas en los ojos. Solía preguntarle por qué la torturaba de esa manera ¿acaso no quería verla feliz, sosteniendo a su precioso nieto en brazos? Y Eir solo la dejaba llorar, esperaba pacientemente a que le enseñara cada nuevo pretendiente que venían a pedir su mano y después lo desechaba sin más. También había dejado de mirar por las ventanas, intentando adivinar de dónde provenía el carruaje que aparcaba frente a las puertas y hacia dónde mandaría de regreso al siguiente chico que intentara ganarse su corazón. Fue por eso, que no se enteró de la, posiblemente, única visita que le interesaba.

Se había pasado la mañana escuchando a su madre hablar sobre lo bonito del matrimonio, lo necesario que era para el reino y lo buena pareja que haría con el príncipe de no sé qué reino y la tarde huyendo deliberadamente de ella, encerrada en uno de los despachos que sabía que la Reina jamás pisaría.

—Tu madre te busca —Arthur Kirkland, amigo de la infancia de Eir, se encontraba en ese momento en la puerta. No le había sido difícil descubrir el escondite de la chica, ya que solía repetir (es más, se extrañaba de que la Reina aún no hubiera dado con él).

La rubia levantó la mirada de un papel que tenía frente a ella y del cual parecía querer descifrar hasta los secretos más profundos.

—Por eso estoy aquí, porque no quiero que me encuentre —explicó, indicando a su amigo que cerrara la puerta tras él. Habló con rabia, algo extraño en ella, ya que al hablar de cualquiera de sus padres solía solo ser indiferente.

—No pareces sorprendida de verme aquí.

—Lo estaría si no hubiera encontrado estoy hace cosa de una hora —le tendió el pergamino que estaba estudiando unos segundos atrás. La chica no sabía si encontrarlo había sido un golpe de suerte o alguien lo había dejado justo en ese despacho sabiendo que solía pasar los días ahí encerrada.

Arthur hizo por coger el papel, pero solo para volver a dejarlo sobre el escritorio y sacar su propia copia.

—La mía es algo diferente; me invitan a pasar aquí más de solo la noche. Por eso es que he venido hoy.

Si Eir hubiera estado ante cualquier otra persona, se habría tenido que contentar con, como mucho, soltar un bufido de fastidio; sin embargo las reglas habían quedado atrás hacía años cuando se trataba de Arthur. Cogió la invitación que había encontrado, la hizo una bola y la tiró lejos, como si fuera una bomba que pudiera explotar en cualquier momento. Su amigo solo suspiró, observando el recorrido de la bola, como si no aprobara ese comportamiento en la joven.

Eir se preguntó cómo y cuándo era que su amigo había cambiado tanto. Cuando era pequeño no era capaz de estarse quieto más de unos minutos en el mismo sitio, y no hablemos de lo que le duraba cualquier prenda de color blanco. Sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí de pie sin más, luciendo el traje con elegancia señorial aún cuando estaba con su mejor amiga desde la infancia. Solo le fallaba el pelo, que ya había aprendido que era imposible de domar; también sabía que era algo que, en general, las chicas encontraban atractivo; igual que sus ojos verdes y el título de princesa que les acompañaría si acabaran contrayendo matrimonio con él.

—Te invita antes porque aún mantiene la esperanza de que nos casemos —notó un placer culpable al ver cómo Arthur casi se ahogaba con la idea, siendo él el que se sonrojaba—. Ya sabes, que le demos unos nietos preciosos con mi pelo y tus ojos —continuó, solo por ver cómo la tonalidad del chico cambiaba a medida que hablaba.

—S-si eso fuera lo que quiere, no habría organizado todo un baile para buscarte esposo —se recompuso a medida que hablaba, sabiendo además que su amiga estaba tan en contra con esa idea como él.

—Va a traer a todos los que he rechazado; apenas quedarán ya pretendientes si no, porque no creo que esté tan desesperada como para comenzar a llamar granjeros.

—De ahí que sea un baile de máscaras —asintió—. Así no vas a poder recordar quiénes son.

—Es una locura; si los rechacé a todos ¿qué le hace pensar que ahora voy a acceder a semejante gilipollez? —fulminó con la mirada la carta que su amigo le había tendido, aún intacta.

—Es tu madre, realmente tienes que hacer lo que te ordene; da gracias a que te permita decidir con quién quieres casarte y que aún no te haya obligado a hacerlo con cualquiera que elle considere oportuno.

—Puedo ser su hija, pero eso no me convierte en su posesión; si no quiero ir a ese estúpido baile y casarme con alguien, no lo pienso hacer y no puede obligarme.

—Es la reina; tu reina —le recordó, mirándola solo para comprobar cómo fruncía el ceño—. Realmente sí que eres su posesión.

La rubia hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, levantándose y dando por finalizada la conversación, pero Arthur no iba a dejarlo sin más.

—Por lo menos ve, no cabrees tanto a tu madre —le aconsejó—. Porque como sigas así, un día solo te obligará a casarte y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo.

Eir suspiró, pero el de ojos verdes tenía razón; no sabía cuánto más iba a poder tensar la cuerda entre su madre y ella antes de que esta se rompiera.

—¿Me vas a sacar a bailar? —preguntó de espaldas a Arthur, sabiéndose de memoria la reacción que iba a tener el chico, como ante cualquier frase mínimamente insinuante.

—¡Eir! ¡Deja eso ya! —se quejó a su espalda, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír, acelerando para ponerse a su altura.

-La Reina estaría más que feliz si lo hicieras -continuó la rubia, haciendo hincapié en el título que su madre ostentaba.

Arthur rodó los ojos. Realmente él era ajeno a todo ese reino, si esa amistad había surgido, era producto de la idea de los monarcas de ambos reinos, que al nacer sus hijos en intervalos tan pequeños de tiempo, habían decidido que hacer que se conocieran desde pequeños sería una buena forma de mejorar las relaciones entre los reinos vecinos en el futuro. Y habían conseguido lo que esperaban; no era raro que uno u otro pasara largos periodos de tiempo en el reino vecino, por lo que incluso las gentes de a pie habían llegado a considerar a ambos príncipes como un componente más de la Familia real, independientemente de que lo único que unía a ambos chicos era una muy buena amistad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Un baile real para encontrar marido a la princesa; sangre nueva para el trono. Era justo la oportunidad que Berwald había estado esperando desde hacía años, más concretamente desde que su madre murió; su padrastro había perecido también tiempo atrás, ambos borrados del mapa por la misma fiebre, seguramente se la contagiaron el uno al otro (por lo menos, era la teoría del médico que les había examinado, solo con semanas de diferencia). Y a él, como cabeza de familia, le había tocado hacerse cargo de un negocio que odiaba, así como de su hermano pequeño. ¡Ah sí! Y de la insufrible de su hermanastra. Todas sus ideas de estudiar y convertirse en un hombre de renombre, se habían visto truncadas por esa estúpida fiebre que su padrastro había contagiado a su madre. Ahora estaba ahí, obligado a aprender a distinguir flores que le parecían todas iguales por el resto de su vida; por lo menos hasta el momento en el que la carta apareció en su casa.

Seguramente, si no hubiera tenido cierta relación con el palacio real, ni siquiera se habrían acordado de alguien como él, pero era su negocio el que proveía los centros de mesa de todas las celebraciones reales (además, que tenían una no modesta cantidad de dinero, realmente).

Fue Astrid la que recogió el sobre cerrado y, aunque era más que obvio que provenía de palacio, la chica no pareció notarlo; solo jugueteaba con el lacre, pareciendo pensarse si debía abrirla ella o no. Por suerte, Berwald llegó a tiempo para arrebatársela de un manotazo.

—¿Qué haces con esto? —preguntó en cuanto se cercioró de que, efectivamente, el lacre llevaba el escudo de armas real.

—Estaba en el buzón, teniendo en cuenta que siempre me mandas a mí a por el correo ¿de qué te extraña que tenga una carta, exactamente? —preguntó la chica con dureza, aunque sentía bastante curiosidad por saber lo que había dentro; también ella había identificado que provenía de palacio. Eso solo podía significar un encargo: dinero seguro.

Su hermanastro la ignoró por completo, leyendo el contenido con avidez casi salvaje.

—Ve y llama a Emil —ordenó, haciendo que una mueca de disgusto se formara en la cara de la chica, pero hizo caso, sabiendo que ella era más paciente con el terco de su hermanastro menor que Berwald, aún cuando no compartía el mismo lazo de sangre que los dos varones.

Como siempre, el menor estaba encerrado en su habitación. Encima hacía apenas unos meses que había comprado un cerrojo porque, al parecer, estaba harto de que "nadie en esa maldita casa supiera lo que era llamar a la puerta", objeto que le confería el poder de no abrir si no le daba la real gana. Al parecer, esa mañana sí que estaba de humor, por lo menos para abrirle a la chica.

El menor era menos parecido a Berwald de lo que era ella misma: mientras que los dos mayores tenían casi que el mismo tono de rubio y ojos azules, Emil tenía el pelo prácticamente blanco y los ojos de un color demasiado oscuro para ser considerado azul. Alguna que otra vez habían comentado en la tienda que incluso se parecía a la princesa Eir, y aunque a Berwald se le iluminaban los ojos tras las gafas, el menor solo ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Berwald quiere verte abajo, juraría que es un trabajo importante —le guiñó el ojo y casi creyó ver que el joven no se lo tomaba mal; Emil era demasiado raro de leer.

—Pues ya es hora de que aprenda a distinguir un geranio de un clavel —bufó con fastidio, así que lo mismo sí que estaba de mal humor, aunque Astrid se rio porque el menor tenía razón—. Como siga así me voy a tener que quedar yo con el negocio.

Ambos llegaron donde Berwald seguía releyendo la carta una y otra vez, aunque al menos ahora no parecía capaz de prender fuego al papel con la mirada; ahora más bien parecía que se dedicaba a contar las palabras una por una.

—Hay un baile real en apenas un par de semanas —explicó tras levantar apenas la vista del texto.

—¿Nos tenemos que encargar de la decoración? —preguntó Astrid, poniéndose nerviosa solo de pensar la cantidad de trabajo que supondría tenerlo todo para dentro de catorce días.

—Un baile real para que la princesa encuentre un marido por fin —concretó Berwald, fijando ahora la mirada en Emil.

—Espero que sea muy feliz con quien sea —se encogió de hombros— ¿me puedo volver ya a mi cuarto?

—No lo entiendes, Emil. Es nuestra oportunidad de conseguir llegar a la casa real —un brillo de codicia brilló tras las gafas.

—Eso sí que no —el menor retrocedió, negando con la cabeza—, a mí no me metas en tus follones; si quieres ir a que la "Princesa de hielo" te rechace, ve; pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver.

—Somos floristas, Berwald —intervino Astrid—, si te han mandado la carta es para que trabajes, no para que te ligues a la princesa.

—No, es la invitación al baile; nada de trabajo, no esta vez —les mostró la carta a ambos antes de guardarla cuidadosamente en el bolsillo interior—. Así que ahora mismo nos vamos a buscarnos unos trajes a medida —agarró al menor del brazo, obligándole a caminar a su lado—.O tú o yo vamos a conseguir ser reyes, Emil.

—¡Pero yo no quiero ser rey! —se soltó de un tirón, amedrentándose ante la mirada iracunda de su hermano—. Además, la "Princesa de hielo" me saca 4 años ¿de verdad crees siquiera que me consideraría un candidato?

—Yo le saco 4 a ella y la considero perfectamente. Y deja de llamarla así, como se te escape delante suya estás condenado —volvió a cogerle del brazo, arrastrándole ahora con más fuerza fuera de la casa.

Astrid los vio marchar, Berwald arrastrando a Emil que se dedicaba a intentar fastidiarle lo máximo posible para que le dejara volver a la tranquilidad de su cuarto. Y ella… bueno, de nuevo no la habían tenido en cuenta para algo más que no fuera ayudar en la tienda, ayudar en la casa o conseguir que Emil saliera de la habitación.

Suspiró. Dios, echaba tanto de menos a su padre y ese tiempo, cuando todos se portaban como una familia sin más y Berwald no había dejado salir toda su tiranía. Nunca se había llevado especialmente bien, eso era cierto, pero desde que la madre de ambos chicos había muerto, las cosas se habían salido de control hasta el punto de que casi la consideraba una criada sin más.

La rubia se permitió fantasear con cómo sería ir al palacio, visitarlo aunque fuera una sola vez para ver cuán diferente era las vidas de las personas que lo habitaban en comparación con la suya. Bueno, y ver (o mejor, conocer) a la famosa princesa Eir, realmente no podía tener un corazón de hielo, como Emil no se cansaba de decir; simplemente, estaba segura de que no había conocido a la persona adecuada. Una pena, porque la chica era guapa a rabiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Finalmente su madre se había decidido a contarle todo lo relacionado con el baile (su padre, al parecer no había tenido nada que ver, aunque con lo desentendido que estaba con todo eso de buscarle esposo, no le extrañaba). Tal y como Eir había pensado, la mayoría de los chicos a los que había invitado, eran antiguos pretendientes ya rechazados, aunque también había otros que nunca habían ido a palacio. Aunque todo eso a la princesa le daba igual, sin embargo, fingía un mínimo de emoción aconsejada por Arthur.

Al parecer, el chico iba a quedarse por ahí durante una buena temporada; sus padres querían que los comercios entre ambos reinos se impulsaran y, viendo que una unión matrimonial no parecía posible (por mucho que a la Reina se le iluminasen los ojos cada vez que los veía pasear juntos por los jardines), habían optado por seguir evidenciando la amistad que había entre los futuros monarcas, así como dejar correr los rumores que tanto parecían gustar en el pueblo.

Desde esa mañana, todo habían sido carreras por palacio. Eir había tenido que levantarse temprano aún cuando el baile no sería sino hasta la noche; al parecer, debía de estar impecable y eso se traducía en una jornada intensiva de cuidados.

Después de haber sido frotada por las sirvientas hasta que su piel quedó roja e irritada (aunque rápidamente la calmaron con aceites y esencias), hacer mil pruebas de nuevos vestidos que habían sido encargados para la ocasión, junto con otras miles de pruebas de maquillaje y peinados, la princesa estaba lista para hacer su aparición en el baile y a Tiina, su ayudante de cámara, poco le faltaba para echarse a llorar del cansancio.

No quería admitirlo, pero realmente estaba nerviosa. Iba a pasar la noche rodeada de chicos; todos ellos la pretendían y esta vez no podía simplemente desdeñarlos sin más, habían sido invitados a un baile que iba a durar toda la noche, no era como si hubieran concertado una cita (o incluso se hubieran presentado sin ella) de apenas unos minutos para pedir su mano. Además, tenía que entrar sola por las enormes puertas que ahora la separaban del gran salón. Podía escuchar voces que subían y bajan y, si se concentraba, algo de música tranquila de fondo. Sus padres habían prometido que no intervendrían en ninguna de las decisiones que tomara, siempre y cuando esta no implicara de ninguna forma el desdeñar a todos los presentes. Internamente, Eir rezaba porque su madre ni siquiera estuviera dentro, y por ahora había tenido suerte, ya que no la había acompañado. Eso implicaba que ninguna chica estaría dentro salvo ella; su madre no quería que hubiera distracciones y los guardias eran protección más que suficiente. O eso pensaba la chica.

Esperando dentro del salón, la expectación era evidente. A pesar de que todo el mundo llevaba máscaras que evitaba que pudieran reconocerse de alguna manera, una figura destacaba entre todas las demás.

Para la total desesperación de Berwald (y diversión bien disimulada de Emil), Astrid había sido totalmente incontrolable. Unos minutos antes de que ambos hermanos salieran por la puerta, justo cuando el cochero pasaba para recogerles, la muy estúpida se había presentado totalmente engalanada con un vestido que a saber de dónde había salido, obcecada en que ella tenía el mismo derecho a pasarlo bien en el baile de palacio. Y tampoco podía permitir pelear con ella delante del cochero, haciendo además que llegaran tarde al baile; con lo que finalmente, Astrid había cumplido con su propósito de fastidiarle la noche (porque estaba seguro de que solamente lo hacía para eso).

Y ahora ahí estaban los tres y aunque, gracias a dios, nadie podía reconocerle con la máscara, Berwald sentía cómo todos los demás le juzgaban por haberse atrevido a presentarse con otra chica, por muy su hermanastra que fuera. Además, que Emil pasara olímpicamente del tema, tampoco le ayudaba a controlar a Astrid, la que todavía no parecía haber asumido cuál era su papel para con su familia una vez hubo muerto su padre.

El menor estaba más centrado en observar todo el lujo que le rodeaba que en fulminar con la mirada cómo la falda del vestido de Astrid la seguía por donde fuera. Además, no pensaba fulminar con la mirada esa preciosidad de vestido que había comprado para su hermanastra. Porque si Berwald pensaba que iba a obligarle a meterse en un baile como ese por las buenas y sin que tomara represalias, no sabía nada de él.

Realmente, la idea no se le había ocurrido hasta que no pilló a Astrid a los pocos días de recibir la carta, buscando dinero por la casa. Al parecer la chica había decidido que iba a ir al baile, pero no encontraba nada apropiado como para entrar a palacio; a Emil le sobraba el dinero que ganaba con las flores ya que no gastaba apenas, así que la solución fue sencilla: él pagaba el vestido siempre y cuando Astrid fastidiara todo lo posible (y, si podía, conseguía hartar a Berwald lo suficiente como para que se largaran de allí en el menor tiempo posible).

Así estaban las cosas cuando las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron por fin. El silencio que se hizo fue abrumador e incluso Astrid se quedó quieta. La entrada de la princesa, si bien no estaba planeada para que fuera nada más espectacular de lo normal, dejó a todos los pretendientes sin aliento. Realmente era una hermosura y ni siquiera la mirada de aburrimiento que dirigió al salón hizo que esa idea se fuera de la mente de todos los varones.

Apenas Eir hubo puesto un pie dentro, la música volvió a sonar, ahora más fuerte. Al parecer nadie había notado lo nerviosa que estaba, ahí plantada delante de todos los chicos que la pretendían; lo más probable es que de ahí saliera su futuro marido y más temprano que tarde. Sintió que la bilis luchaba por salir de su estómago y tuvo que respirar varias veces hasta tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para internarse totalmente en el salón.

—Si no te conociera, diría que estás nerviosa —le reconoció por la voz, aunque no costaba distinguir el pelo alborotado de Arthur tras la máscara, tampoco la sonrisa sardónica que le dedicaba dejaba lugar a las dudas.

—¿No te comerán el resto de chicos al verte acercarte a mí el primero? —inquirió la chica, aunque realmente estaba aliviada. Aceptó la mano que su amigo le tendía, justo al inicio de la primera canción.

—Es posible y dime ¿dónde está el problema?

Eir se rio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el resto de los chicos que se encontraban en el salón ¿quién era ese primer pretendiente y cómo había hecho que la chica se mostrara tan cálida? Como era de esperarse, uno de los que se dio cuenta, fue Berwald.

—Emil —llamó a su hermano, que ya se había fijado en las bandejas de deliciosa comida a las que nadie parecía haberle prestado atención—. Hay que tener cuidado con él, quédate con quién es.

—¿Cómo esperas que sepa quién es? No sé si te has dado cuenta de que lleva una máscara —bufó con fastidio.

—La ropa, no es tan difícil —Berwald le fulminó con la mirada—. Y deja de mirar a la comida, céntrate en lo que realmente nos importa.

—Creo que tenemos ideas diferente sobre lo que es importante; la comida me va a mantener con vida, la "Princesa de hielo" no.

—¡Deja de llamarla así! —amonestó el mayor—. Vamos, tenemos que acercarnos a ella. ¿Y dónde se ha metido Astrid? ¿Tan difícil os resulta aparentar ser una familia normal?

Emil rodó los ojos, consideran inútil el explicarle a Berwald que solo tenía que comprobar de dónde venían los cuchicheos para encontrar a su hermanastra. No había pasado desapercibido para nadie que había otra chica además de la princesa en el salón y, aunque nadie sabía su procedencia, no tardaron en surgir los susurros a su alrededor. Ahora, la chica desde una distancia prudencial podía observar perfectamente cómo los pretendientes más osados, iban cerrándose en torno a la princesa, a la que cada vez les costaba más ignorarles para mantener la conversación con el primer enmascarado que se había atrevido acercarse a ella.

Astrid se preguntaba quién sería ese joven; tenía que tener mucho valor para no amedrentarse ante la mirada fría de la princesa, aunque con él parecía más relajada, como si le conociera de antes.

—Dentro de poco vas a tener que empezar a bailar con el resto —estaba susurrándole Arthur en ese momento, de forma que solo ella pudiera escucharla.

Eir suspiró, notando también que los pretendientes estaban cada vez más pendientes de ella.

—En cuanto alguno me lo pida —asintió con resignación.

El momento, para desgracia de la princesa, no tardó en llegar. Un joven envalentonado le pidió salir a bailar. La voz entrecortada y el temblor en la mano que le tendía hizo que Eir tuviera ganas de bufar, sin embargo, solo posó su mano sobre la del chico y dejó que la guiara (al menos sabía bailar). A partir de ese momento, el baile se convirtió en un continuo ir y venir de nombres y halagos entrelazados con pasos de baile, vueltas y reverencias.

Varias horas después, la princesa estaba más que harta. Quería a todos los chicos fuera de su palacio, dormir hasta el mediodía y descansar los pies, que le dolían horrores, pero aún quedaban más pretendientes, demasiados.

Levantó la vista de sus manos enguantadas justo cuando terminó el baile con uno de los muchos chicos. El salón estaba a rebosar y ni siquiera había podido mantener la cuenta de la gente con la que ya había bailado; le había parecido una eternidad, pero esa tortura parecía que no iba a finalizar nunca. Justo en ese momento, varios chicos se acercaron a ella a la vez y le iba a tocar decidir a cuál iba a dar el placer de elegir por sobre el resto. Todos la miraban con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que, lo que había comenzado como cansancio, iba transformándose en agobio.

La princesa comenzó a respirar con mayor rapidez, de manera superficial. Notaba que le faltaba el aire y que comenzaba a marearse. Los chicos le tendían la mano con impaciencia mientras hablaban todos a la vez; palabras sin sentido que hacían que la chica los sintiera casi como si estuvieran encima de ella. El vestido era demasiado pesado y la capa de maquillaje sobre su piel solo acentuaba el calor que comenzaba a subir en oleadas por su cuerpo. Y ahí seguían los chicos, cada vez más impacientes, más demandantes ante ella y esperando que escogiera de una vez a quién iba a concederle el baile, arrebatándole el aire que necesitaba pero que no era capaz de conseguir. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a desfallecer, algo cambió.

La fila de chicos ante ella se rompió y, ante la mirada iracunda de los pretendientes, una falda al vuelo se abrió paso entre ellos, seguida de una reverencia algo tosca. Sin decir nada, la chica enmascarada la tomó de la muñeca y se abrió paso entre todos los pretendientes.

Fue como si hubiera salido a la superficie tras estar a punto de ahogarse; el aire volvió a ella como si en ningún momento hubiera dejado de respirar y, tras varias bocanadas profundas, se sintió lo bastante repuesta como para analizar la situación. Seguía en el salón de baile, pero ahora nadie se acercaba a ella y una chica la llevaba casi a rastras ¿qué hacía una chica en su baile? Su madre ni siquiera había dejado que sus ayudantes de cámara estuvieran con ella; además iba enmascarada.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, soltándose de un tirón y estudiando a la chica (porque definitivamente era una chica) con la mirada.

—A todos los que me han preguntado, he dicho que su ayudante de cámara, Majestad —sonrió con picardía.

—La Reina no permitió que ninguna otra chica que no fuera yo entrara en el salón.

—Pues sabiendo cómo son la mayoría de los hombres, debería haberlo considerado mejor ¿Está más repuesta?

Eir la miró sorprendida ¿Acaso no sabía que estaba hablando de su madre? Aunque no le faltaba razón alguna.

—¿Lo has notado?

—¿Que le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad? Pues claro, pero esos chicos parecían más preocupados por ver sobre los brazos de cuál desfallecía que por ayudarle, Princesa. Aunque, si quiere desfallecer en mis brazos, no seré yo quien se lo impida —le sonrió, incluso pareció que le guiñaba el ojo—. Por cierto, si ven que no baila no tardarán en volver a acosarla —le tendió una mano que Eir aceptó.

—¿Qué haces realmente aquí? —inquirió la princesa. Jamás había bailado con una chica antes, pero no le fue difícil adaptarse a ella.

—Acompaño a mis hermanastros, y aprovecho mi oportunidad de entrar a un lujoso castillo —recolocó su mano sobre la cintura de la más baja con suavidad y Eir pudo notar que una corriente casi eléctrica la sacudía, al contrario de lo que había pasado con el resto.

Eir asintió y, aunque Astrid se moría de ganas por seguir hablando con ella, la dejó permanecer en silencio. No sabía cómo había tenido la osadía de acercarse a ella, menos de invitarla a bailar, pero estaba contenta de haberlo hecho. Vista de cerca, era incluso más bonita que las pocas imágenes que había visto de ella, y no era tan fría como las malas lenguas decían. Podía notar cómo la princesa se iba relajando a medida que la canción iba siguiendo su curso. En cierto punto cerró los ojos, y Astrid no pudo sino sonreír. La princesa parecía haberse recobrado ya del mal rato que había pasado unos minutos antes y, de verdad, se alegraba de haberle sido de ayuda.

Sin embargo, algo hizo que Astrid parara de golpe, haciendo que Eir abriera los ojos.

Berwald las miraba, fulminando a Astrid. El mayor había estado demasiado centrado en contarle a Emil lo bien que había ido su baile con la princesa, que habían incluso hablado y que estaba seguro de que eso no lo había hecho con todos. Y mientras Emil solo escuchaba a medias, Astrid había sacado a la princesa a bailar.

El mayor de los hermanastros dejó su copa con tanta violencia que Emil pensó que iba a romperla y miró iracundo a la pareja.

—Hija de puta —masculló, acercándose. Tras pensárselo unos segundos, Emil lo siguió, temiendo que se tirara a por Astrid en mitad del salón de baile y con todos mirando.

—Berwald piensa lo que haces, está la Princesa —advirtió, ganándose una mirada que no podía ser salvo la promesa de un castigo. Se amedrentó lo suficiente como para no volver a abrir la boca, ni siquiera cuando vio cómo Astrid se separaba de la princesa y, tras una breve reverencia salía de ahí a toda prisa.

Fue gracias a que el salón estaba lleno de gente, que Berwald no pudo pillar a Astrid hasta que no hubieron salido del palacio, en las escaleras del mismo, más concretamente. En cuanto la chica escuchó los pasos tras de ella, se giró a encararles.

—¡Necia! ¡Estúpida! —Berwald se tiró a por Astrid, agarrándola del brazo y comenzando a zarandearla—. ¿Quién te crees siquiera para acercarte a la princesa?

—¡Suéltame! —Intentó zafarse y, aunque era fuerte, Berwald lo era más—. No puedes decirme lo que hacer o dejar de hacer.

El mayor la miró iracundo y, aunque la ira llameaba en sus ojos, Astrid no se acobardó.

—Que tú la hayas aburrido tanto como para para preferir bailar conmigo, no es culpa de nadie sino tuya.

Emil lo vio venir antes que nadie y, sin embargo, no hizo nada por detener a su hermano. El golpe en la cara fue tan fuerte que Astrid trastabilló y calló al suelo, al igual que la máscara.

—Deberías aprender a identificar ya que ese es tu lugar, estúpida —masculló Berwald entre dientes—. Da gracias a que me apiadé de ti cuando el necio de tu padre murió.

—Berwald… seguimos en el castillo —advirtió Emil con un susurro, amedrentado por la actitud del mayor.

El de las gafas se giró a mirarle y, por una milésima de segundo, pareció que se suavizaba su expresión. Le cogió del brazo y tiró de él, dirigiéndose a donde estaban los carruajes.

—Vámonos —ordenó, sin dirigir una segunda mirada a Astrid—. Y más le vale que llegue a casa antes del amanecer.

—Pero… —Emil sí que la miró mientras volvía a ponerse en pie.

—Tiene que aprender de una vez, Emil —le explicó, con un tono con el que parecía que lo hacía por el bien de la chica—. Lo he intentado de todas las formas posibles, solo queda esta.

El menor no se atrevió a discutir al respecto, pero le dirigió una última mirada a Astrid, que le sonrió, sin dar muestras de que la mitad del rostro que había recibido el porrazo, había dejado de sentirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Fue la ayudante de cámara de Eir, Tiina, quien encontró la máscara al día siguiente. La chica no había estado en el baile, pero sabía que todos los invitados debían llevar una, por lo que decidió que la chica debería decidir qué hacer con ella.

La princesa, que había tenido que permanecer en el salón muchas horas más después de la partida de Astrid, había caído rendida en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, y aún estaba cansada cuando Tiina irrumpió en su habitación.

—¡Buenos días, princesa! —la saludó con energía, recibiendo únicamente un gruñido por parte de ésta—. ¿Cómo lo pasó anoche?

—Estoy cansada, Tiina —se quejó Eir, metiendo la cabeza entre las mantas.

—Aún así, tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Y te traigo un regalo —la chica sonrió, una sonrisa que se le reflejaba en los ojos.

Eso último llamó la atención de Eir lo suficiente como para entreabrir un ojo por entre las mantas. Al comprobar de lo que se trataba, hizo una mueca de desagrado; después recordó de quién era la máscara y su expresión se transformó. Se incorporó entre las mantas, tendiendo los brazos hacia su ayudante de cámara.

—Déjame ver eso.

—De eso nada —Tiina la escondió en su espalda—. Primero las obligaciones y después todo lo demás.

La princesa la fulminó con la mirada, pero Tiina ni se inmutó; a fin de cuentas, era ella la que se encargaba de despertarla a diario, los cabreos de la chica no eran nada que no supiera controlar.

—¿Y qué obligaciones se supone que son esas?

—Adecentarse, para empezar —colocó la máscara en el tocador, de forma que la princesa pudiera llegar a ella sin problema mientras le trenzaba el cabello—. Bajar a desayunar con la Reina, que la espera para saber cómo fue todo anoche; alguna que otra clase, si no recuerdo mal.

Eir rodó los ojos, cansada solo de pensar en la lista de cosas por hacer. Le pidió a Tiina un peinado de lo más complicado, solo para poder admirar la máscara ante ella.

—Estaba en las escaleras —explicó aunque estaba más concentrada en el peinado que en la propia conversación —. A alguno de los chicos debió de caerse.

—Ya, claro —Eir la estudió. Estaba segura de que era de la chica con la que había bailado. La que desapareció sin más a mitad de su baile (esperaba que tuviera una muy buena justificación para ello), la que le había salvado de todos los babosos y con la única con la que realmente había disfrutado el bailar.

La mañana fue tediosa, le dolían los pies y, después de hablar con su madre, el dolor de cabeza no le iba a la zaga. Además, no dejaba de pensar en la misteriosa chica de la noche anterior; ni siquiera sabía su nombre ni qué demonios hacía en su baile, pero eso solo aumentaba la intriga que sentía hacia ella.

—¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? —la reprendió Arthur, que notaba que llevaba cerca de quince minutos hablando con el banco en el que ambos estaban sentados.

—En cosas importantes.

—¿Un pretendiente, tal vez? —sonrió.

—Claro. En ti, lo hago a todas horas ¿sabes? —se burló Eir, siendo su turno de sonreír al ver que las mejillas del otro se tornaban rojas.

—No parecías pensar en mi cuando bailabas con aquella chica anoche.

—¿Celoso? —Eir alzó una ceja, estudiando a su amigo con la mirada.

—No lo sé ¿debería?

La chica apartó la mirada, dejando de mirar a los verdes ojos de su amigo.

—Se le cayó la máscara anoche, Tiina me la ha traído a mis aposentos.

Arthur la miró ahora con mayor seriedad. La rubia paseaba la mirada por los jardines, sin pararse a mirarle a él; cuando habló, lo hizo con cautela.

—Eir sabes que solo fue un baile ¿cierto? Ni siquiera terminaste la canción, si no recuerdo mal.

—No he dicho que no lo fuera —se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a encararle—. Solo te lo he dicho porque venía a cuento.

—Ya, pero me veo en la obligación de recordártelo. Igual que recordarte que esos amores instantáneos que surgen en las novelas no son reales; nunca.

—¡Nadie aquí está hablando de amor! —la chica se puso en pie, fulminando al chico con la mirada.

—¿Atracción?

—Llevaba esa estúpida máscara, no pude verle la cara —bufó Eir con fastidio.

Arthur se rio y la tensión que había aparecido hacía unos segundos, se disipó tan rápido como había llegado.

La conversación quedó desterrada en lo más profundo de la mente de la chica hasta que llegó a sus aposentos por la noche; ahí sobre el tocador, se encontraba la máscara de la chica. Obviamente no se había enamorado de ella, no era una niña idealista que creía en el amor a primera vista y esas sandeces, pero sí que había sentido algo; incluso le había dado pena que se fuera tan pronto del baile. Además que no sabía su nombre y, según las propias palabras de su madre, ninguna joven había sido invitada. No le quedaba otra que asumir que jamás volvería a saber de ella; es más, debería tirar la máscara. Quizás a la mañana siguiente lo haría.

Sin embargo, las semanas pasaron, la máscara seguía en el mismo sitio y el cerebro de Eir parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Todo empeoró cuando, una noche, soñó con esa maldita chica: volvía a salvarla, esta vez de una panda de rufianes que intentaban obligarla a casarse a la fuerza con todos ellos. A partir de esa noche, lo que hasta ese momento había sido no más que un recuerdo que a veces la asaltaba, pasó a ocupar su mente en todo momento. ¿Recordaba todo tal y como había pasado? ¿De dónde había salido esa chica? Creía recordar que olía a flores, no esos perfumes que las imitaban, sino de las naturales ¿era verdad? Comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Recordaba lo que sucedió en el baile a la vez que escuchaba las palabras de Arthur una y otra vez, pero ella no estaba enamorada de esa extraña a la que había visto unos minutos hacía semanas, por mucha conexión o escalofríos que hubiera creído notar.

—Estás idealizando la imagen que tienes de ella, es normal —intentó tranquilizarla Arthur cuando consiguió por fin que se abriera—. Pero tú misma sabes que sería imposible enamorarse de una persona a la que no conoces. Porque por no saber, no sabes ni cuál es su nombre.

—Lo sé. —se llevó una mano a la cara, sin poderse creer que hubiera compartido eso con Arthur. Y lo peor es que su amigo no parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo—. Pero ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Y borra esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

—Es que jamás pensé que me admitirías algo así.

—Lo he hecho porque llevabas días insistiendo, y porque me tienes que ayudar de alguna forma.

—Esto es algo que tienes que hacer tú sola; te olvidas de ella y ya. Lo primero, quita la maldita máscara de tu tocador.

Eir hizo caso a su amigo, pero una semana después seguía igual. Había llegado a un punto en el que iba bostezando desde el mismo momento en el que se levantaba hasta que conseguía conciliar el sueño, y Tiina ya no sabía qué hacer para ocultar las ojeras de la princesa.

Fue cuando Arthur vio que su amiga casi ni podía mantenerse despierta a la hora del almuerzo que decidió que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto en todo eso de ayudar a Eir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Berwald tuvo que mirar varias veces a quién tenía delante antes de reaccionar y hacerle pasar. Pero no todos los días se presenta en tu puerta un príncipe, por mucho que sea el príncipe de un reino ajeno.

—B-bueno días, alteza —hizo una reverencia—. ¿A qué debo semejante honor?

Arthur estudió el interior del salón en que se encontraba ahora. Era grande, nada comparado a la inmensidad de palacio, pero mayor de lo que esperaba encontrarse.

—Busco a Berwald Oxenstierna, quisiera hablar con él… y con el resto de su familia.

El de las gafas asintió y, tras indicarle a Arthur que tomara asiento, fue a buscar a Emil a su habitación. El menor, sin embargo, no le abrió; es más nada parecía indicar que estaba dentro salvo el hecho de que no se podía abrir la puerta. Había adoptado esa costumbre poco después del baile y, aunque en un principio Berwald pensó que a su hermano solo le había entrado una neura y se le pasaría a los pocos días, hacía semanas que apenas si había visto al menor.

—¡Emil deja de hacer tonterías, está aquí el Príncipe Arthur así que deja de actuar como un crío y sal! —apremió con vehemencia. Para su estupefacción, el menor abrió la puerta. Estaba perfectamente acicalado para la ocasión (seguramente habría visto el carruaje parar frente a la casa), aunque no parecía de buen humor.

Pasó por delante del de las gafas sin decir nada, aunque pudo escuchar con satisfacción el suspiro del mayor. Se dijo que no volvería a salir de su habitación hasta que no desapareciera el hematoma que decoraba su muñeca, pero quizás ya le había hecho sufrir bastante; además, la tienda podía irse a pique si Berwald se encargaba de ella mucho más.

Ambos hermanos tomaron asiento ante la atenta mirada de Arthur, que los observaba como si esperara a alguien más.

—Creí que en esta casa vivía también una chica —se mesó la barbilla.

—No es más que la criada —hizo un gesto desdeñoso, hablando lo bastante alto para que Astrid le oyera—, con suerte no vendrá a importunarnos.

El rubio asintió, fijándose por primera vez en ambos hermanos. El mayor no tenía gran cosa en especial, más allá de la autoridad que desprendía, propia de un general; el menor, por el contrario, podría haber sido perfectamente hermano de la princesa.

—Una lástima, entonces; habría sido curioso ver rondar por palacio a alguien tan parecido a Eir —se levantó con elegancia—. Pero siento comunicar que he debido de errar con mis investigaciones.

Berwald se levantó a la vez que Arthur, tardando un momento en asimilar las palabras del de ojos verdes, mientras Emil parecía hacerse más pequeño en el sillón.

—¿C-como que por palacio?

—Venía buscando a una chica, en concreto. No tengo mucha información de ella, pero lo poco que tengo me hacía pensar que vivía aquí junto a dos hermanastros —le quitó importancia con un gesto—. Al parecer, hay un puesto libre en palacio —añadió al comprobar la codicia brillando tras las gafas—, y por razones personales, la quieren para el puesto.

—Bueno, realmente es nuestra hermanastra —se corrigió rápidamente Berwald—, pero es tan servicial que acepta el papel de criada.

Emil pensó que se le desencajaba la mandíbula al escuchar esas palabras, pero tuvo la decencia de no abrir la boca.

—Emil, ve a buscar a Astrid ¿quieres? —preguntó con una dulzura que hizo que el menor se estremeciera de asco, pero asintió y salió de allí en cuanto pudo.

Apenas unos segundos después, volvía acompañado de una chica. La rubia, a diferencia de los dos hermanos, vestía ropas más mediocres, aunque lo que más destacaba en ella era un hematoma que, si bien comenzaba a amarillear, le cubría prácticamente la parte derecha de la cara por completo.

—La amorosa hermanastra a la que le gusta limpiar, presumo —habló con cierta sorna Arthur, dejando claro que no creía la historia.

Astrid respondió con una reverencia algo torpe.

—Cuando conozca a alguien a quien le guste limpiar realmente, le daré todo el oro que tengo ahorrado —bromeó ante el horror de Berwald.

Arthur sonrió, pensando que, si ella era la chica por la que Eir había pasado noches en vela, lo mismo la princesa le mataba por lo que iba a hacer.

—Al parecer, el jardinero de palacio busca ayuda; aprecia más unas manos femeninas, no entiendo mucho de ello, pero dice que trata las flores con mayor delicadeza.

Eir bufó, pero la fulminante mirada de su hermano le hizo callar aquello que fuera a decir.

—¿Y mandan a buscar a una ayudante de jardinero a un príncipe? —inquirió la chica.

—Me he prestado voluntario, apenas tengo oportunidad de salir del castillo —se inventó sobre la marcha, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, si estás interesada, el puesto es tuyo.

—¡Claro que lo estoy!

—Un momento —intervino Berwald, que miraba toda la escena con una mezcla de codicia y suspicacia—. Astrid está a mi cargo, no puedo dejar simplemente que se vaya de esta casa sin más—. Y todo esto sigue sin aclarar nada sobre lo que ha dicho antes de Emil.

—¿No vas a dejar que tu hermana consiga un buen trabaja en la corte de tus monarcas? —Arthur alzó una ceja—. Nunca sabes cuánto se puede ascender dentro de palacio; quién sabe si la Reina no se interesaría por conocer a la familia de la chica, si es que sabe hacerse un hueco de manera apropiada. Además, si no he entendido mal, la mayoría de los encargos florales corren a vuestro cargo; la casa real ya conoce de vosotros ¿qué pasaría si, además de comprobar de primera mano el trabajo de uno de vosotros, yo hablara bien del resto? —no pudo evitar mirar el hematoma en la cara de Astrid, preguntándose si se lo habría hecho alguno de los dos.

—¿Podríamos llegar a formar parte de la corte? —preguntó el mayor.

—Si quieres ser parte de la nobleza, deberías intentarlo por otros métodos; pero si habla sobre vosotros las personas adecuadas, podrías conseguir mucho más de lo que imaginas; sin ir más lejos, puedo abrirlos las puertas de palacio.

Aún tuvieron que pasar unos segundos de pesado silencio hasta que Berwald asintió.

—Está bien, tiene mi permiso.

—Muy bien, entonces mañana a primera hora espero que estés en tu puesto de trabajo. Eso es todo —confirmo, sin pasar por alto la mirada de la chica, a la que parecía no hacerle ninguna gracia depender de que su hermanastro diera o no su visto bueno en lo referente a su vida.

Sonrió cuando salió de allí, pensando que podía imaginársela perfectamente enmascarada y con la picardía suficiente como para pedirle un baile a Eir. Aunque ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como el cómo iba a conseguir convencer a la Reina de que esa chica a la que no conocían de nada era la mejor opción para ocupar un puesto vacante que ni siquiera existía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La Reina fue más sencilla de convencer de lo que Arthur había pensado. Imaginó que tendría que pelear, argumentar a favor de la chica y de las necesidades del jardín, el precario trabajo que necesitaban la multitud de flores y la ayuda que podría aportar la experiencia de la nueva ayudante. Pero la mujer solo asintió con desgana; últimamente estaba más apagada que de costumbre, aunque todo el mundo lo achacaba a la relación con su hija, la cual no hacía más que empeorar a cada día que pasaba.

De esta forma, aún no había amanecido cuando Astrid se encontraba atravesando las grandes verjas que separaban los terrenos de palacio del resto de la sociedad. Claro que los había visto, había pasado horas contemplando los inmensos jardines y la variedad de plantas, tan abismal que ni ella misma las podía conocer todas; también la noche del baile, aunque estaba bastante oscuro y el carruaje pasó demasiado rápido a la ida. A la vuelta, ni siquiera pensó en fijarse en algo tan trivial como eso. Ahora, sin embargo, las miraba a la luz del alba. Aún no podía creer que su nuevo trabajo fuera a consistir en mantener todo aquello, pero así era.

El jardinero era un hombre mayor pero simpático que agradeció la ayuda que pudiera brindarle una muchacha joven y fuerte como ella, o eso dijo y repitió durante unas dos semanas. A medida que Astrid se iba haciendo con todo lo que tenía que hacer y le iba quitando a él trabajo.

Sin embargo, solamente el servicio parecía apreciar a la nueva jardinera, quien hablaba con unos y otros alegremente desde primera hora de la mañana hasta que ya había anochecido.

—¿Quién? -—Eir alzó una ceja mientas Tiina le trenzaba el pelo, interrumpiendo su charla.

—Astrid. La nueva ayudante de jardinería —explicó tranquilamente—. No puedes no haberla visto, lleva dos semanas aquí y ya la conocemos todos. Es más, me regaló esa corona de flores que llevaba ayer.

La princesa frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de quién era esa chica, pero si podía permitirse el lujo de tontear con Tiina, seguro que estaba descuidando su trabajo. Por suerte, el tiempo acompañaba lo suficiente como para salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines. No tuvo problema en arrastrar a Arthur con ella, tampoco en notar la presencia de Astrid, como su ayudante de cámara había predicho.

La rubia se esmeraba en quitar cualquier rosa o capullo de éstas que tuviera la más mínima imperfección o que no entonara con el tono blanco puro de las flores. Si las espinas le hacían daño, no lo demostró en ningún momento. Tampoco el haberse dado cuenta de que estaba ante la presencia de dos príncipes, al parecer no tan interesantes como el arbusto ante el que se inclinaba.

Ante la divertida mirada de Arthur, Eir carraspeó. Al menos el reflejo de Astrid fue rápido y se levantó con presteza antes de volver a inclinarse.

—Altezas. —Saludó mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlos a ambos.

—¿Eres la nueva jardinera? —preguntó Eir con frialdad, sin ocultar el fastidio de haber tenido que hacer notar su presencia.

—Así es. —Sonrió de lado, pero no pudo continuar su frase ya que la princesa la interrumpió.

—¿La que va por ahí tonteando con mi ayudante de cámara y malgastando las flores en hacer coronas? —interrogó con una frialdad que sorprendió incluso a su amigo.

—Las flores estaban descartadas por no considerarse lo suficientemente buenas para pertenecer al jardín real, princesa. Pero habría sido una pena tirarlas sin más; además, usé mi tiempo libre para hacer ese abalorio.

La más baja se cruzó de brazos y la miró con gesto altivo.

—Aún así, este jardín es valioso tanto para la Reina como para mí. Si no es tratado con el debido respeto, haré que te echen sin miramientos y contraten a una persona que realmente sepa qué se puede hacer y qué no en los jardines de un palacio. —La fulminó con la mirada, pero Astrid no dio muestras de amedrentarse ante ella.

Volvió a inclinarse y, con un gesto rápido, arrancó una de las rosas. Se la tendió en un gesto que acompañó con una sonrisa amplia. Eir tuvo que pensárselo durante unos segundos, aunque finalmente aceptó la flor antes de alejarse de allí sin hacer caso a la despedida de la jardinera.

—Te has pasado de cruel —comentó Arthur con tranquilidad, sin ser algo nuevo para él.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando mi madre como para contratar a alguien así de holgazán —gruñó. Le tendió la flor a su amigo con fastidio, por más que la escrutara, la rosa blanca era totalmente perfecta y eso la molestaba por un motivo que no llegaba a comprender.

—Seguramente en cuándo vas a tomar la decisión de casarte. O lo mismo te estaba buscando marido mientras daba su consentimiento, últimamente no parece pensar en otra cosa —sonrió juguetón, devolviéndole la flor.

—¿Te ha pedido que me convenzas tú? Porque si tengo que echarte, pienso hacerlo.

—Claro que no, aunque no me extrañaría que lo hiciera en breves. Creo que está empezando a perder un poco la cabeza.

Eir también lo pensaba, pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Si su madre quería que se casara con uno de los hombres que la pretendían, ya podía volverse loca hasta tener que encerrarse para siempre en sus aposentos. Ya la soportaba llorándole prácticamente todos los días con que escogiera a alguien y, cada vez que insistía, Eir se decidía un poco más en no ceder. Además, desde el baile tenía un pequeño problema añadido; una estúpida chica enmascarada que la visitaba en sueños, por más que intentara pensar que esa imagen ni siquiera era real y que era la mayor idiota por haber caído en algo tan cliché como el amor a primera vista por alguien salvando a una damisela en apuros. Salvo que ella no estaba enamorada de nadie; menos de una imagen idealizada por su propia imaginación, o eso se repetía una y otra vez.

—Me da igual —negó, más para apartar esos pensamientos que para acompañar sus palabras—. Loca o no, sigue siendo la Reina. Si no es capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como contratar al personal, que me deje a mí.

—En realidad, creo que sabe lo que hace —señaló la rosa que aún sostenía la rubia—. Por lo menos, ha estado más que acertada con esta. Y mira los jardines, no les veo problemas; dale un voto de confianza.

—No tiene modales —hizo un mohín.

—Deja de actuar como una niñata mimada, Eir. Has tenido que carraspear por un segundo, no se te van a joder las cuerdas vocales por eso.

La rubia le fulminó con la mirada. Arthur contestó cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con altiveza. No quería decirle que Astrid era la chica del baile porque, si lo hacía con la primera impresión que había tenido de ella, no sabría cómo iba a tomarse algo como eso. Y tampoco pareciera que Astrid se había quedado con ganas de decírselo, normal.

—Si no fueras tú, ahora mismo estarías en el calabozo por tratarme así —gruñó.

—Y nadie se atrevería a hacerte ver que estás equivocada.

La princesa no contestó y durante varios minutos, la conversación quedó muerta. Pero eran amigos desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para que algo como eso (común por ambas partes) les afectara realmente. Después de este encuentro, el paseo transcurrió con normalidad y el tema quedó olvidado, junto con la rosa blanca que acabó perfumando la papelera de los aposentos de Eir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Tiina había sido contundente: Eir no podía ni siquiera acercarse a los aposentos de Arthur si no quería acabar tan enferma como él se encontraba ahora. El virus era muy fácilmente contagiable y varios de los criados que estaban ayudando a cuidarle ya había caído enfermos.

—Pero ni que se estuviera muriendo, es solo una gri… — no fue capaz de terminar porque Tiina había apretado tanto el corsé que la dejó sin respiración.

—No es no, Princesa. —Insistió, sin soltar la lazada para que no pudiera replicarle-—. Él necesita unos días de reposo y no le vendrían mal unos días de soledad para centrarse en sus tareas. Ah, y su madre la espera en cuanto esté lista.

Finalmente, a la rubia le tocó resignase no solo a no contar con la compañía de su mejor amigo, sino a enfrentarse a su madre. Cada día intentaba comenzar un nuevo puchero en cuanto la veía aparecer, insistiendo en que debía encontrar de una vez un esposo. Esta vez, sin embargo, cuando se encontró con ella, la Reina estaba seria y de brazos cruzados. Con un gesto le indicó que se sentara frente a ella, sin hacer nada por disminuir la tensión que se notaba en el ambiente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con frialdad, alzando una ceja.

—Tienes que ser más concreta mamá, así no entiendo a qué quieres que conteste —Eir se removió incómoda en su asiento, porque sí que creía saber a lo que se refería.

—Lo he intentado por las buenas, incluso he convencido a tu padre para que lo intente a mi manera. Pero estás empezando a hartarme de verdad, Eir —se estiró incluso más en su silla—. He intentado bromear contigo sobre el tema, que tomes una decisión al verme sentir mal por culpa de tu egoísmo y muchas cosas más que ni siquiera has notado. Pero hasta aquí, no hay más que hablar o dejar de hablar. Tienes que elegir marido.

—P-pero… —la de ojos azules calló, realmente no sabía qué iba a decirle.

—No hay peros que valgan, Eir. Eres la princesa del reino y, como tal, casarte es un deber. Te guste o no. Mucho es que te he dado la opción de elegir un marido acorde a ti, casi ninguna chica tiene esa posibilidad que estás tirando por la borda.

Le tendió un papel, no un papel no, una lista. Sus pretendientes. Eir se estremeció visiblemente, pero esta vez su madre la miró sin mover un dedo. Definitivamente la había cagado de verdad con todo eso de darle largas tanto tiempo, hasta Arthur se lo estaba advirtiendo; claro que él no tenía que tomar una decisión como esa. Buscó el nombre de su amigo en la lista. Estaba, por supuesto, pero no solo eso, sino que tenía varias marcas.

—Tanto tu padre como yo pensamos que Arthur Kirkland es la mejor opción. Tenéis una historia y ayudaría a los comercios de ambos reinos, así como a afianzar la relación —hablaba de una manera tan mecánica que parecía que hablaba de un desconocido y no de su mejor amigo y a quien conocía casi tanto como si fuera de la familia.

Y Eir estalló. Total, ya la había cagado y esa era la peor situación que le podían plantear. Los reyes estaban de acuerdo, seguramente no la escucharan una vez más.

—No. —Le temblaba la voz y la mano con la que cogió la lista ante ella.

—Harás lo que te ordenemos hacer, Eir. Aún no lo entiendes, pero lo hacemos por ti.

—¡NO! No vayas por ahí. —Se levantó, tirando la silla con el movimiento—. No lo haces por mi ¡Si te importara lo que siento no me harías tomar esta estúpida decisión!

—Luchar solo va a empeorar la situación, Eir. Acepta lo que conlleva la corona, es tu obligación como única hija del rey.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Notó una lágrima que luchaba por salir y, aunque se la limpió con rabia, otra la siguió y luego otra y el torrente de lágrimas no tardó en llegar.

—¡Quédate con esa corona! ¡No la quiero! Si conlleva ser infeliz el resto de mi vida no pienso aceptarla.

Su madre suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Fue a coger la lista pero Eir se la arrebató antes, arrugándola con rabia.

—No seas desagradecida, no te he criado para que seas así.

¿Por qué hablaba tan calmada? Eir ya había dejado de luchar por contener las lágrimas y tenía la respiración acelerada, le temblaban las manos y tenía que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no ponerse a gritar y su madre solo la miraba tranquila. Apenas se había movido desde que comenzaran a hablar y eso estaba sacando a su hija de quicio.

—Oh cierto ¡Me has criado para que esté todo el día callada detrás de un Rey cualquiera que va a gobernar sobre MI reino solo por haberse casado conmigo! Gracias por tu gran aportación, mamá, pero no pienso casarme. Lo he decidido, búscate a otra mosquita muerta que quiera casarse con el primer tío que vea —abrió la puerta de un tirón, dispuesta a salir y dejar zanjado el asunto. Pero ahí estaba su padre, tapando por completo su vía de escape.

El Rey siempre había sido un hombre reservado y aunque para los ciudadanos del reino era un hombre afable, Eir sabía que no era su única cara. También podía ser autoritario e intimidante, justo como era ahora. Dio un paso para atrás, entrando de nuevo a la sala de la que intentaba huir.

Su padre ni siquiera se dignó a cerrar la puerta, sino que habló tal cual.

—No me gustan estos temas, pero está llegando a un punto inadmisible. —Dictaminó-—. Tanto tu madre como yo estamos preocupados por el futuro del reino y también deberías estarlo tú.

Eir volvió a notar cómo se le mojaban las mejillas. Estaba decidido, había perdido esa batalla.

—Dadme tiempo, por favor.

—Te hemos dado más tiempo del que te merecías. Necesitamos ya un compromiso o el resto de reinos dejarán de tomarnos en serio. Y no vuelvas a soltar otra vez que renuncias a la corona si no quieres que comience a enfadarme de verdad.

—Hacedlo. —Levantó la vista para enfrentar la de su padre-—. Anunciad el compromiso, pero no con quién es. Antes de la boda decidiré, lo prometo.

El mayor buscó la mirada de su madre y, aunque Eir no se atrevió a mirar si su último movimiento desesperado había dado resultado, un asentimiento seco por parte del Rey le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio que duró poco. Su padre le arrebató la lista para alisarla y volver a tendérsela.

—Estudia bien esta lista. Tanto tu prometido como el reino querrá saberlo lo antes posible. Y solamente sabrán la verdad el número de personas necesario para que todo esto pueda hacerse con la mayor discreción posible.

—Si comenzamos ahora con los preparativos y siendo un evento tan majestuoso, lo podremos tener para estas fechas el año que viene.

La princesa sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la columna. Asintió sin volver a abrir la boca y salió de allí, temiendo que le arrebataran la última posibilidad para el futuro que quería y no el que le obligaban a tener.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Aún llevaba la maldita lista arrugada en la mano cuando salió a que le diera el aire. No había podido hablar con Arthur y pensaba que iba a explotar si no se desahogaba y sacaba todo lo que le rondaba la cabeza.

Ya estaba más calmada, aunque no hacía ni una hora que había salido prácticamente corriendo del saloncito de su madre ya comenzada a verlo todo con mayor perspectiva. Tenía algo menos de un año, tiempo de sobra para que se le ocurriera algo más. Sin embargo solo de pensarlo se agobiaba, notaba que las paredes de sus aposentos se cernían sobre ella, intentando ahogarla.

Ni siquiera pensó el recorrido que hacía, por lo que tomó el mismo que se había acostumbrado a tomar en sus pasillos con Arthur.

—Buenos días —una voz que ya comenzaba a resultarle familiar, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ante ella estaba la nueva jardinera (no tan nueva ya), sonriendo. Como cada vez que le hablaba, su cerebro se estrujaba por intentar encasillar esa voz que le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién.

—Para ti, supongo —bufó de mala gana, acelerando para poder dejarla atrás.

—No realmente —Astrid habló con soltura, haciendo que la princesa se parara-—. En realidad en lo más mínimo.

—Seguro que tus problemas de jardinera se asemejan a los de la princesa —frunció el ceño, girándose para poder fulminarla con la mirada. Le pareció ver una sombra de tristeza en su mirada, pero desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

—Por supuesto que no —hizo una leve reverencia que, por el tono con el que había hablado, perfectamente podía haber sido más una burla—. Nunca habría pensado siquiera en compararlos.

Eir la estudió con la mirada. Astrid ya llevaba el tiempo suficiente trabajando en el castillo para haber escuchado de la personalidad de la princesa. Quien, al parecer, podría haberse ganado el apodo de "Princesa de hielo" a una edad mucho más temprana. Una lástima ya que, todo lo que tenía de bonita lo perdía a medida de fruncir el ceño y juzgar a todo el mundo como alguien inferior (bueno no, seguía siendo escandalosamente atractiva, pero si no fuera tan altiva lo sería incluso más).

—Me alegro de que lo entiendas —contestó cortante. Y ahí habría acabado la conversación si no fuera porque no había podido desahogarse con nadie. Habló antes de ser consciente siquiera de haber abierto la boca—. Mis padres son insufribles, ni siquiera piensan un poco en mí o en lo que pueda querer o sentir respecto a sus decisiones.

Esto pilló totalmente por sorpresa a Astrid, que se había esperado que la princesa siguiera su camino sin más.

—¿Ha pasado algo con ellos? Si te sirve, soy totalmente imparcial en todos los temas de palacio.

—Hablar tan a la ligera conmigo es impertinente —bufó Eir, más molesta con ella misma por haber hablado de más que con Astrid.

—Solo imaginé que podría querer hablar de ello —se encogió de hombros, corrigiendo la forma en la que se dirigía a ella—. A fin de cuentas, realmente la vida de palacio me interesa realmente poco; no es por ofender, pero no entiendo por qué hacéis de todo un mundo. El otro día a la Reina le faltó desmayarse porque una mariquita se posó en su mejilla.

La princesa tuvo que disimular la risa. Según le había contado su madre había sido un bicho horrible y no una simple mariquita, pero creía más la versión de la jardinera.

—A veces es realmente horrible —corroboró sentándose en uno de los muchos bancos repartidos en el jardín—. Quiere que me case ya, incluso van a anunciar mi compromiso.

—¿En serio? No sabía que ya había decidido al afortunado —Astrid alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa. No era raro escuchar al servicio hablar de lo malo que era tanto para el reino como para la salud de la soberana que su hija no hiciera nada por decidirse.

—Es que no lo he hecho —frunció el ceño. No debía contarlo, pero realmente necesitaba sacárselo de dentro y Arthur no era ahora mismo una opción—. Van a anunciarlo aún cuando no tengo prometido, salvo que esa parte no debería conocerla la gente de a pie.

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendida de verdad. Astrid sabía que la princesa era cabezona y que no era fácil que diera su brazo a torcer, pero eso ya le parecía de un descaro desmesurado. Pero no dijo nada; Eir seguía hablando y parecía tranquilizarse a medida que lo hacía, así que la dejó hablar.

—Empezarán los preparativos para la boda, pero será un proceso largo así que tengo cerca de un año para… pensar bien mi decisión —vio cómo Astrid tomaba asiento a su lado y, aunque debería molestarle, tampoco le dio importancia. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar ahora mismo que en el hecho de que esa chica se le sentara al lado sin permiso.

—¿No que toda princesa sueña con el momento de su boda? Parece que habla más de su entierro que de su boda.

—Nos enseñan a soñar con ese momento, pero también nos lo pintan como el momento de consumar el amor verdadero con la persona a la que amas. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Juraría que la parte de consumar el matrimonio viene después —sonrió Astrid burlona al comprobar que la princesa se sonrojaba.

—De eso ni siquiera se supone que debamos saber —murmuró—. La biblioteca es muy amplia, la Reina no puede controlar todo lo que leo —completó a la pregunta muda de la jardinera, quién soltó una carcajada.

Eir volvió a sonreír, esta vez un poco menos contenida. Nunca habría pensado que hablar del tema que la venía amargando desde hacía ya cosa de un año fuera a hacerla pasarlo bien.

—Yo podría enseñarle todo lo que quiera —sugirió con descaro la mayor antes de darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando realmente. Carraspeó dispuesta a corregirse, pero paró al ver la ceja alzada de la princesa, que ahora la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión aunque aún seguía sonrojada.

—Dudo que pudieras enseñarme lo más mínimo —se levantó con un gesto altivo que, sin embargo, no le pareció a Astrid tan hermético como le había parecido hasta ese momento—. Y ahora, si me lo permites, tengo muchos asuntos importantes que tratar.

Astrid se levantó con ella pero, en vez de hacerle una reverencia se giró sin más. Ahora sí que Eir iba a reñirla sobre sus modales cuando volvió a darle la cara. Había sacado una rosa blanca igual que la que le tendió la primera vez y volvía a ofrecérsela. Esta vez, cuando la cogió sí que apreció el gesto. Incluso la dejó sobre la mesita de noche, sobre la máscara que aún decoraba sus aposentos tras haber considerado inútil el consejo de Arthur.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de semanas hasta que el médico real consideró que Arthur estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para recibir visitas. Ni hablar de salir a los jardines, estaba demasiado débil incluso para pasear apenas por dentro del castillo y, aunque había estado guardando reposo, debía seguir así.

Durante todo el tiempo que la princesa se vio sin su amigo, Astrid fue quien le sustituyó. No era difícil de encontrar una vez supo dónde mirar, ya que siempre estaba por los jardines y Eir se los conocía desde pequeña. Durante la primera semana, las conversaciones no es que fueran especialmente largas ni nada fuera de las típicas conversaciones banales, pero le servían a la rubia para desconectar de todas las responsabilidades que tenía de puertas para dentro. Aunque a medida que hablaban, lo hacían con mayor confianza.

La menor había pasado parte de la mañana con Arthur, pero había dejado a su amigo descansando ahora y recorría los jardines buscando a Astrid. El sol le picaba en los ojos por no haber podido dormir bien esa noche y la luminosidad del sol no ayudaba; la chica enmascarada había vuelto a adueñarse de sus sueños y con ello su mente. Aunque sabía que era totalmente idiota por recordarla, ya se lo había dicho su amigo, no podía controlar su mente.

—Cualquiera diría que me andas buscando —la voz de Astrid la sobresaltó, alejando a la dichosa chica del baile de su mente. En algún momento durante esas semanas, había perdido la poca educación que había mostrado: ahora le hablaba con una cercanía impropia, pero Eir realmente lo prefería así.

—Una lástima que no sea así —le dio la espalda a la otra, sonriendo cuando hizo un puchero—. Aunque supongo que no está bien que una señorita ande sola.

—Entonces tendré que aceptar tu compañía —sonrió con malicia Astrid, guiándole un ojo a la princesa.

Eir se ruborizó ante la insinuación de lo que le había contado que sabía (cosas que, claramente, una señorita no debería conocer), cosa a la que Astrid se había acostumbrado rápido. No podía entender cómo se había ganado el apodo de "Princesa de hielo", cuando estaba con ella se pasaba más tiempo con las mejillas teñidas de escarlata que de su tono normal. Cierto que no era la persona más sencilla de la que encariñarse (incluso ahora, Astrid no estaba segura de decir que le tenía especial cariño); siempre y cuando una persona fuera lo suficientemente espabilada como para saber diferencias la atracción que era prácticamente obligatoria sentir hacia alguien como Eir, del cariño propiamente dicho. Por suerte, Astrid lo era.

—¿Cómo va el prometido? —preguntó la más alta, rompiendo el silencio.

Eir rodó los ojos. Hacía unos pocos días, le había enseñado la lista de los pretendientes (que siempre llevaba encima) a la jardinera, el hecho de que los reyes quisieran casarla con Arthur le hacía tanta gracia que había comenzado a llamarle así (aunque la princesa pensaba que también era para fastidiarla).

—Se va recuperando. Dentro de poco podrá volver a pasear conmigo por aquí —respondió mordaz, dejando lo que eso implicaba en el aire. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera ganas de dejar sus paseos con Astrid.

—Una pena, volveré a ver tu cara de mortal aburrimiento cuando paseas con él, y no lo que sonríes cuando soy yo la que te acompaña.

La princesa la miró atónita ¿de verdad había sido tan evidente? Realmente disfrutaba de esos paseos y deseaba que llegara la hora de poder salir para buscar a la rubia, pero no pensó en ningún momento que la más alta lo hubiera adivinado. Carraspeó, intentado alejar su sorpresa con eso.

—Te va a hacer infeliz. —Continuó Astrid y lo decía totalmente en serio. Las pocas veces que había visto a la princesa relajada, había sido cuando se creía sola o con alguien que no fuera de la nobleza (no iba a decir que con ella, aunque realmente era verdad). Dejaba a un lado las cejas fruncidas, sustituyéndola por una leve sonrisa que la hacía parecer más guapa de lo que ya era de por sí. Es más, mentiría si no hubiera pensado más de una y dos veces en inclinarse sobre ella y besarla… para empezar. Pero, aunque era un poco descuidada, no estaba tan loca como para jugarse el cuello por una cara bonita sin más, por mucha tensión que percibiera.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Es mi mejor amigo, pero ni de lejos quiero que sea algo más. Y, sin embargo, es la mejor opción: al menos a él le conozco —suspiró.

—Entonces ya has asumido que vas a casarte con él —la escrutó con la mirada. Por eso pudo ver que levantaba la vista al cielo. En un principio se pensó que estaba pensando, hasta que vio la primera lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

—¿Y qué otra opción tengo? —bufó, haciendo como que no seguía derramando lágrimas solo de pensar en la decisión que estaba por tomar.

Astrid se paró y obligó a la menor a hacer lo mismo. Eir seguía llorando, pero con una entereza que la sorprendió: apenas había cambiado el ritmo de su respiración y, si no fuera por las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro, nadie habría creído siquiera que sintiera la más mínima pena.

—Aún tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer.

—¿Ah sí? Porque llevo más de un año intentando pensar en algo —chasqueó la lengua, hablando con dureza—. Así que, si eres tan inteligente vamos: dame la solución para solucionar la vida de mierda en la que estoy a punto de meterme. Pasa tú todas las noches con él, pare los hijos que me haga e intenta no odiarle cada vez que lo haga porque sabes que él también lo hace obligado.

—No hace falta que sigas, lo siento —la interrumpió Astrid. Pensaba que las preocupaciones de la nobleza eran cosas banales, pero ahora veía que realmente afectaba a Eir más de lo que había creído—. No sabía que realmente te afectaba tanto.

—Pues claro que me afecta —la fulminó con la mirada—. Imagina cómo todo lo que siempre has deseado desde niña te lo tiran por la borda de una bofetada. Me han criado soñando con un amor que no voy a poder conocer, ni el estúpido primer beso va a ser real.

Iba a añadir algo más, pero algo se lo impedía. Los labios de Astrid, comprendió con alarma.

Se apartó de golpe, empujando a la chica con la misma intensidad.

—¿¡Pero qué te crees que haces!?

—Ahí lo tienes, tu primer beso ha sido real —la mayor le sonrió con descaro—. Quizás no ha sido de tu enamorado, pero al menos no ha sido una mentira.

Eir la miró de hito en hito. Había llegado demasiado lejos, podría mandarla incluso ejecutar por eso. Pero no quería hacerlo. La había besado por lo que ella había dicho y acababa de admitirle que no era mentira, así que quería hacerlo ¿pero ella qué pensaba? No había sido gran cosa, a decir verdad: nada de mariposas en el estómago y la sensación de estar volando sobre una nube que tantas veces había leído e imaginado. Pero sí lo era el gesto: Astrid la había escuchado y había comprendido (en parte) lo que quería decir. Ahora su primer beso no era el broche final del principio de una condena que la perseguiría para siempre, era algo íntimo entre ellas dos. Un signo de rebeldía frente a lo que le imponía la sociedad.

—G-gracias —susurró, girándose para irse con rapidez de los jardines.

Ni siquiera escuchó lo que le contestaba Astrid. No podía concentrarse en nada y no pudo hacerlo en lo que quedó de día. Por muy breve que hubiera sido el momento, el cosquilleo en sus labios permaneció ahí por lo que creyó horas. Y lo peor era que a cada momento se encontraba pensando en que quería más de esos besos, aunque solo fuera por demostrarle a los reyes que podía llevarles la contraria, que tenía unas ideas propias y que no todo se limitaba a lo que ellos creyeran lo más oportuno.

Tan concentrada estaba en el beso de Astrid que esa noche, por primera vez en meses, no fue a la máscara a lo último que miró al acostarse, sino a las flores que la chica le había ido regalando a lo largo de sus encuentros y que ahora juntaba en un ramo de lo más colorido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 _Hola Emil:_

 _Hacía ya cosa de varias semanas que no te escribía nada (y da igual que no contestes, seguiré haciéndolo), pero simplemente no me había ocurrido nada interesante aún. Ahora, sin embargo, podría escribir varias cartas que ni siquiera acabarías de leer._

 _Aunque te lo puedo resumir todo en una sola línea: La princesa y yo ahora somos más bien cercanas. Ya te dejo hacer las conjeturas que creas oportunas, aunque creo que serás lo suficientemente perspicaz para entender a lo que me refiero._

 _Lo malo es que no sé en qué va a desembocar todo lo que comenzó por unas fiebres que contrajo el príncipe Arthur y de la que tardó varias semanas en recuperarse (aunque hace ya varios meses de eso, supongo que te enterarías). Aunque se podría decir que he superado ese momento; ahora está totalmente recuperado, pero no parece que sea de mayor importancia para quela princesa y yo nos veamos; sobre todo en las últimas semanas._

 _En fin, tampoco quiero alargarme más de lo necesario (y no es que tenga demasiado tiempo tampoco), así que con esto supongo que será suficiente por ahora ya que el resto no ha cambiado demasiado._

 _Espero que el idiota de Berwald te esté tratando bien. No hace falta que le des recuerdos de mi parte, es más, si puedes mejor escúpele. No espero tu respuesta, ya lo sabes._

 _Un beso._

 _Astrid._

La chica apenas tuvo tiempo de doblar la carta cuando se dio cuenta de que iba tarde. Realmente no había quedado a una hora concreta con Eir, pero desde hacía ya un tiempo se veían en el mismo lugar a la misma hora y, si no se daba prisa, cuando llegara no recibiría más que un bufido de fastidio por parte de la princesa y que estuviera de morros durante el resto de la noche. Cuando llegó, sin embargo, no había ni rastro de la chica; nada de lo que preocuparse en realidad, no era la primera vez que le tocaba esperarla tampoco.

Al principio le fastidiaba, no iba a mentir, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, se había dado cuenta que ya no. A decir verdad, se había dado cuenta de que podría esperarla toda la noche y no molestarse en absoluto aunque apareciera para estar no más de cinco minutos. Lo que en un principio no era más que una cara bonita que lo perdía todo cuando hablaba, se había convertido en un completo que le encantaba. Lo único malo de todo eso es que era una princesa destinada a tener un marido y darle descendencia al reino, no a escabullirse por las noches con la jardinera de su castillo, aunque Astrid solía intentar no pensar en eso y solo disfrutar del momento.

Eir se retrasaba, pero no era culpa suya. Tiina no salía de su habitación por mucho que lo intentara: al parecer la reina estaba más metida en los preparativos de la falsa boda de lo que ella misma habría imaginado. Llevaba cerca de dos semanas intentando decidir de qué color quería que fueran las velas que decorarían los centros de mesa y su ayudante de cámara era la encargada de sacarle una preferencia a Eir, a quien no podrían importarle menos esas dichosas velas.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que ella misma sentenciara su futuro a un año. La voz ya se había corrido por todos lados y ahora solo se hablaba de quién era el "afortunado" que acabaría gobernando. El hecho de que Arthur aún no hubiera abandonado el castillo daba mucho que hablar y los dos amigos ni confirmaban ni desmentían nada, lo que solo avivaba el interés; además, ahora pasaban incluso más tiempo juntos. Hasta su madre pensaba que Eir iba a decidirse por él, siguiendo su consejo, lo que ni se imaginaba era que la mayor parte de las veces las conversaciones iban encaminadas a la jardinera y sus encuentros con su hija, que Arthur había accedido a ocultar con sorprendente facilidad cuando Eir acabó por contárselo.

Es más, la chica conocía lo suficiente a Arthur como para saber que le agradaba Astrid, aunque nunca se pronunciara al respecto. Pero a veces le daba la sensación de que también ocultaba algo, aunque ella no era nadie para echarle algo como eso en cara, cada cual tenía sus propios secretos. Como ella, que aunque le había contado que se veía con Astrid, no le había contado que cada noche se recriminaba por hacer eso cuando más de una vez (aunque cada vez menos) se encontraba recordando a la chica de la máscara, aunque había pasado ya cerca de medio año desde ese fatídico baile y ese tonto encaprichamiento por la chica en cuestión.

Cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de Tiina con la excusa de que estaba cansada y quería dormir, tuvo que esperar a estar segura de que no hubiera nadie para salir a encontrarse con Astrid, quien la seguía esperando. La princesa ya se había costumbrado a ella, así que no le extrañó encontrarla sentada con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando la espalda contra una pared que la cubría de miradas indiscretas del palacio. Recordó cuando le molestaba su actitud tan despreocupada (sobre todo cuando iba dirigida a ella), aunque ahora le agradaba que no la tratara como el resto de la gente. Mientras que otros se habrían levantado corriendo para hacer una reverencia al verla llegar, Astrid solo le sonrió desde el suelo y la invitó a sentarse a su lado con un gesto.

—Llegas tarde —acusó, aunque se notaba que no le importaba demasiado.

—Estaba aclarando ciertas cosas de la boda —sonrió con malicia sin sentarse en el suelo. Una cosa es que se hubiera acostumbrado esos meses a que Astrid fuera un desastre y otra muy distinta es que ella fuera a ser igual.

—Podría aclararlo Arthur, entonces —bufó Astrid. Si había un tema que sí que no le gustaba hablar era justo ese, que conseguía que le cambiara el humor en un momento.

—¿Te molesta? —planteó el sentarse a su lado, pero lo acabó por descartar. Sentía cierto placer culpable al comprobar que Astrid se ponía seria al hablar de ese tema, así que decidió tantear un poco más el terreno.

—En unos meses vas a casarte con vete a saber quién y a quien, obviamente, no quieres solo porque es tu obligación, lo raro sería que no me molestara.

—En realidad no sabes si le quiero —se encogió de hombros, aunque sí que se sentó algo mal al ver que la jardinera la estudiaba con la mirada. Hacía unos meses, cuando se habían encontrado por primera vez tras ese primer beso, habría afirmado categóricamente que no quería a Astrid, ahora… ahora no estaba tan segura. Cuando estaba sola y lo pensaba con frialdad sabía que lo mejor sería no hacerlo para evitarse problemas de más (que ya tenía bastantes, a decir verdad) pero cuando estaba con ella, apenas era capaz de pensar, menos iba a plantearse los pros y contras.

—Oh, es interesante saberlo —Astrid frunció el ceño, ya totalmente seria. ¿De verdad Eir no solo había llegado tarde, sino que había venido con ganas de quitarle todo el buen humor de un golpe? Sabía que la chica era fría (no te ganas el apodo de "Princesa de hielo" por nada, como le había dicho su hermanastro más de una vez). Pero pensaba que ya había pasado esa fase hacía bastante y ahora le venía con esa tontería; si quería hablar de su futura boda, podía hacerlo con cualquier otra persona que no fuera con la única a la que le sentaba como una patada en el estómago.

No la vio poner los ojos en blanco pero sí notó que se inclinaba sobre ella, sin embargo, no se dejó besar, sino que se apartó dejando a Eir bastante descolocada.

—Llevo alargando este momento por años ¿de verdad piensas que quiero esa estúpida boda? —frunció el ceño, molesta porque Astrid la hubiera apartado.

—Realmente no sé lo que quieres ¿no?

—Un marido no, eso te lo puedo asegurar —rodó los ojos, pensaba que Astrid sabía eso, cierto que habían dejado ese tema siempre de lado, pero era algo obvio a ojos de cualquiera. No era muy difícil saber que la prefería por encima de cualquier otro, ni que fuera encontrándose con chicos por las noches para hacer todo lo que no podía hacer con alguien. No, eso solo lo hacía con ella y ahí era cuando perdía por completo la capacidad de pensar con claridad.

—¿Y no sería mejor para ti? Es decir, si tienes que casarte lo mejor sería que dejáramos lo que quiera que sea esto —argumentó la mayor, que llevaba rumiando esa idea durante varios días.

—Lo que sea mejor o peor para mí, lo decidiré yo, nadie más —se cruzó de brazos. No solo le había negado un beso, sino que ahora se iba a poner con la misma cantinela que todas las personas a su alrededor. Para eso, mejor no haber ido.

—No quiero decidir por ti ni mucho menos, solo no quiero que este… encaprichamiento pasajero acabe siendo un problema.

—¿Por qué asumes que eres un encaprichamiento pasajero?

—A veces tengo esa sensación —se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia—. Solo estuve ahí en el momento preciso.

Eir la estudió unos segundos con ojo crítico antes de sentarse a su lado, olvidándose del barro y su vestido claro.

—Solo hablas de un encuentro. Ahora no estás en el momento preciso, no sé si recordarás que se supone que estoy en mis aposentos durmiendo, no aquí tirada en el barro con la jardinera.

Astrid sonrió, echando por tierra la expresión seria de hacía unos momentos. Incluso parecía una sonrisa divertida y Eir no entendía nada ¿es que se había vuelto loca para cambiar tan rápido de humor?

—Es bueno saberlo —repitió lo anterior, solo que ahora con un tono juguetón que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Sabiendo lo que sabía ya de la jardinera, seguramente lo hubiera hecho todo adrede.

—Eres estúpida —bufó al darse cuenta. Fue a levantarse aunque Astrid se lo impidió sujetándole la mano.

—Nunca me dices nada bonito —se excusó, tirando para que se acercara a ella—. Así que tengo que encontrar la forma.

—No te lo digo porque no te lo mereces —argumentó, aunque se dejó arrastrar hasta quedar a su altura.

—¿Puedo tener mi beso? -—preguntó, ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decir la otra.

Eir negó una sola vez con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién se creía que era Astrid para asustarla de esa manera? Por un momento de verdad había pensado que hablaba en serio y se le había caído el mundo a los pies; y, aunque debía de haberla sorprendido ese hecho, se dio cuenta de que no. En su fuero interno ya lo sabía, aunque la lógica de que no estaba bien intentaba opacar lo que realmente ya sabía que sentía por Astrid. Con eso en mente, no pudo más que inclinarse sobre ella y besarla, sabiendo que ese vestido iba a acabar casi tan embarrado como ella y que le tocaría escondérselo de nuevo a Tiina a la mañana siguiente… como muchos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

—Algún día deberías explicarme cómo es que siempre consigues eludir cada cosa que no te gusta —Arthur se recostó en el banco. Según los médicos estaba recuperado casi por completo, pero las fiebres se habían llevado parte de sus fuerzas y ahora sus paseos incluían sentarse cada ciertos minutos para que pudiera descansar.

Seguramente sus padres ni siquiera le habrían dejado salir de palacio durante un par de semanas más, razón por la que Arthur exageraba su recuperación en las cartas para evitar que mandaran un carruaje a recogerle ahora que podía salir sin peligro.

—Solo lo alargo, no lo eludo —Eir frunció el ceño. Si hiciera lo que decía Arthur ahora no se vería metida en otra de las locas ideas de su madre. No contenta con estar organizando una boda ficticia, decidió que no habían hecho suficiente revuelo sobre el tema; el pueblo hablaría de la poca importancia que le habían dado a semejante noticia y acabarían por pensar que algo no andaba bien (lo que era cierto, ya que seguía sin tener prometido). Su solución: otro baile multitudinario.

—Lo has alargado por años, no está nada mal.

—Y aún así no ha podido llegar en peor momento —suspiró la princesa, paseando la mirada por los jardines. No había ni rastro de Astrid, aunque considerando la inmensidad de los mismos, era más normal eso que el hecho de que la mayoría de las veces acabaran por encontrarse de manera fortuita.

Como era de esperar, Arthur era la única persona que sabía todo lo relacionado con Astrid. Era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para haber notado un cambio en la actitud de su amiga, partiendo de eso y de lo que ya sabía de ella, no había sido difícil hacer las preguntas adecuadas y saber leer a través de las respuestas escuetas de la chica. Había jurado guardar silencio, además que, aunque Eir no tuviera ni idea le debía a su amigo más de lo que creía.

—Podrías decirlo —sugirió, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de la rubia—. ¿No que es lo que tu madre quiere?

—No. —Rodó los ojos—. Lo que ella quiere es que llene la casa de mis hijos y siento que te enteres así, pero dudo que eso sea una posibilidad si me presento de la mano de Astrid —habló con sarcasmo, aunque no pudo evitar el sonrojarse solo con pensar en la escena.

—Aprovecha el baile. No sería la primera vez que se cuela… una chica —completó. No tenía la menor idea de por qué Astrid aún no le había dicho que ella era la chica del baile anterior (seguramente si hubiera sabido lo que Eir se obsesionó con ella, lo habría dicho mucho antes, pero no iba a meterse más entre esas dos).

—Esta vez van a estar todos —negó. Ella también recordó el baile anterior. Por culpa de la jardinera, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en la extraña chica que conoció esa noche, aunque era cierto que seguía teniendo la máscara a la vista ya era más un mero objeto decorativo que un recuerdo.

—Solo tienes que sugerir que vuelva a ser de máscaras. A fin de cuentas para el resto de la sociedad no has dicho aún el nombre de tu prometido para mantenerlo en secreto, lo justo sería que no pudieran reconocerse entre ellos ¿no? —sonrió a la chica, que se pensó la idea durante unos segundos.

—Y no será tan raro que aparezcan chicas esta vez —asintió finalmente, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Arthur estaba en lo cierto. Cuando Eir habló esa misma tarde con su madre, la Reina estuvo de acuerdo en que tendría sentido que todo el mundo fuera enmascarado (además, que Eir comenzaba a pensar que su madre tenía un problema con organizar fiestas; cuanto más complicadas de llevar a cabo, más parecía gustarle el organizarlas).

Sin embargo, aunque había conseguido convencerla de que el baile fuera de máscaras, no pensaba seguir la idea de Arthur. Astrid debería seguir siendo invisible para los Reyes, no pensaba hablar de ello con sus padres por mucho que se acercara la boda.

Esa noche, Eir estaba demasiado nerviosa cuando fue a su encuentro diario con la jardinera. En un principio, Astrid no pareció notar nada raro en ella, aunque una vez se dio cuenta, no paró de insistir en que debía contárselo.

—¿No vas a contármelo? —insistió la más alta otra vez. Estaba sentada sobre una sábana, abrazando a Eir por la espalda para poder apoyar la barbilla sobre su hombro.

—Te enterarás a su debido tiempo, como el resto del mundo —la princesa intentó apartarse, pero los brazos de Astrid no se lo permitieron, sino que la atrajeron más hacia ella.

—Pensé que no era como el resto del mundo —susurró a su oído, provocando un cosquilleo que recorrió la columna de Eir. Estaban en una parte bastante escondida de los jardines, lo suficientemente oscuro como para que su sonrojo pasara desapercibido y como para que se relajara de verdad, aún cuando estaba yendo contra todas las normas que le habían inculcado desde pequeña en lo referente a la elegancia, el decoro y todas esas cosas que ahora no podían importarle menos.

—Entonces te lo tienes demasiado creído para ser solo la jardinera. —Rebatió con un brillo de diversión en los ojos, batallando de nuevo con el abrazo de la mayor para girarse a mirarla.

—Me gustaría saber por qué —sonrió inclinándose sobre ella para buscar sus labios, salvo que Eir la paró.

A veces le daba por ponerse así de tontorrona y, aunque los primeros meses a Astrid incluso le molestaba, ahora solo podía verlo como un encanto más de la chica que tenía entre los brazos.

—Porque eres una creída sin remedio —bufó Eir, aunque se inclinó para ser ella quien besara a Astrid y no al contrario.

Astrid sonrió con el beso (en el que no tardaron en perderse). Si Berwald se enterara de que había sido precisamente ella la que había conseguido lo que él tanto ansiaba para Emil o él mismo, seguramente no se habría contenido en lo absoluto. Recordó cuando Eir no le parecía más que una chica atractiva pero de personalidad insoportable que solo pensaba en ella como un ser superior al resto; ahora, ahí sentada con ella y bromeando, se planteaba si era impresión de Eir había sido real o solo producto de todo lo que había escuchado hablar de ella.

La primera vez que se habían encontrado tras el beso que le dio, Astrid pensó que Eir iba a sentenciarla. La fulminó con la mirada y luego siguió andando tal cual. Por lo menos hasta que Astrid se decidió a hablarle.

« _—Buenos días —apenas si agachó la cabeza cuando pasó a su lado._

 _—¿Te atreves a dirigirme la palabra? —Eir la fulminó con la mirada de nuevo, parándose con los brazos en jarra._

 _—Me atreví a besarle ayer ¿por qué no iba a hablarle ahora? —sonrió, notando que Eir se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada._

 _—Por eso mismo. Fue una total falta de respeto hacia la futura soberana del reino._

 _—Traté de ayudar a una chica —se encogió de hombros—. A fin de cuentas, hasta la futura soberana del reino necesita ser humana de vez en cuando._

 _—Una sola vez —matizó Eir, dejando claro que nada de eso iba a volver a ocurrir. Aunque más bien lo dijo para convencerse a sí misma que a Astrid._

 _—O cada vez que lo necesite. Tal vez hasta pueda enseñarle que a veces no es suficiente con leer libros._

 _Eir pasó de estar ligeramente sonrojada a tener la cara completamente roja ante semejante descaro. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no le llamaba la atención justo eso de Astrid._

 _—Ahora, si mi alteza me disculpa, tengo que seguir con mis tareas —ahora sí que se inclinó más—. Aunque no por la parte Este de los jardines, esas flores únicamente se abren por las noches; todo un espectáculo, sobre todo si llegar en el momento adecuado —le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse cargada con una regadera que parecía bastante pesada._

 _Cuando unos días después, una noche, Astrid vio que Eir se acercaba a las flores que, como le había indicado, solo podía cuidar por las noches debido a que era el único momento del día que abrían sus pétalos, no pudo evitar sonreír_

 _—Espero que disfrute del paseo nocturno— saludó con una sonrisa divertida._

 _Eir frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido al jardín, realmente. Dentro de sus aposentos, no le había parecido tan mala idea. Podría ir y hablar con Astrid un rato, lo había hecho otras veces antes de que la besara, mientras Arthur seguía pudiendo infectarla; lo que no había pensado es que un encuentro pudiera cambiar tanto cuando era la luna la que iluminaba los jardines._

 _—Esa era mi intención. —Se planteó el pasar de largo de Astrid, como si realmente no hubiera ido ahí tentada a comprobar si seguiría la oferta de días atrás._

 _—Y yo que pensaba que su intención era la de visitarme y hacer mi trabajo algo más ameno —suspiró de manera exagerada, abarcando los jardines con un amplio gesto._

 _—¿De verdad sigues trabajando? —alzó una ceja._

 _—De alguna forma tengo que mantenerme ocupada mientras compruebo si aparece, Alteza —Astrid sonrió con franqueza, provocando que Eir notara que se le subían los colores, aunque apenas fue perceptible por la oscuridad que las rodeaba._

 _—Es una idea estúpida, no sabes si iba a venir o no._

 _—Tengo la impresión de que es lo suficiente curiosa como para rechazar un ofrecimiento como el mío, o eso creo._

 _—Ya te dije, no hay nada que puedas enseñar a la futura Reina —bufó, ostentando el título que tantos problemas le estaba causando._

 _—¿De verdad? —enarcó una ceja—. Entonces supongo que podrá seguir su paseo nocturno tranquila. Aunque me pregunto si conoce la peculiaridad de estas flores —algo se iluminó en sus ojos, como si de verdad quisiera compartir el dato._

 _Eir dudó. Sabía qué Astrid trataba de hacer que cayera en ese truco barato, pero sentía curiosidad, sobre todo por ella. Era de las pocas personas que últimamente no parecían querer sacar provecho de hablar con ella._

 _—¿Cuál? —acabó por preguntar, provocando que Astrid le sonriera de nuevo._

 _—Solamente florecen una vez al año. Mañana, si pasas de nuevo por aquí, estarán todas marchitas._

 _Eir volvió a contemplar las flores, esta vez con mayor detenimiento. Eran bonitas, pero lo que más le gustó era el perfume que desprendían._

 _—Y, en parte, me recuerdan a usted, Princesa —admitió la florista—. Son bonitas aún cuando se mantienen cerradas, pero cuando eres lo suficientemente afortunada para verlas la noche en que se abren… es algo totalmente mágico._

 _Eir lo miró, para luego volver a mirar al mar de flores blancas que la rodeaba. ¿De verdad podía esa chica que apenas había hablado con ella unos días pensar eso de ella? Por lo general, las personas la tildaban de fría e impersonal; nunca nadie le había dicho que era algo más además de eso._

 _—Buenas noches, Astrid —se despidió tras unos segundos de silencio—… Hasta mañana.»._

Unos días después, las invitaciones para el baile fueron enviadas a todos los domicilios de personas influyentes o relacionadas de alguna forma con la familia real.

Como era de esperarse, una de esas cartas llegó a la casa de los floristas más famosos del reino. Emil había adoptado la costumbre de ser él quien recogiera el correo. Temía que Berwald alguna vez encontrara una de las cartas que Astrid le mandaba; desde que la chica se había marchado a trabajar a palacio, las cosas iban mucho mejor en cuanto a su relación. Berwald parecía estar más relajado y, por consiguiente, Emil pasaba algo más de tiempo fuera de su habitación. Ahora incluso charlaban a veces entre ellos y, para sorpresa de ambos hermanos, parecían llevarse mejor de lo que ellos mismos pensaban.

—Creo que esto te interesa —Emil puso la carta sobre la mesa, tras asegurarse de que no tenía nada que ver con su hermanastra.

—¿Qué es? —Berwald ni levantó la vista de las cuentas que estudiaba con detenimiento.

—No esperes que te lo lea. Sabes hacerlo bien tú solito —bufó el menor. Se llevaban mejor de lo que pensaba, pero eso no quería decir que le soportara todo el tiempo, ni de lejos.

El mayor dejó el papel tras varios segundos más, dejándole a Emil la posibilidad de retractarse y leerle él mismo la carta, cosa que no pasó.

—¿Otro baile? —preguntó. A decir verdad, Berwald había perdido bastante interés en todo lo relacionado con la sucesión al trono cuando se anunció que la princesa se había prometido. Emil, sin embargo, sabiendo lo que sabía por Astrid, seguía toda la historia con interés—. Y de nuevo de máscaras.

—No pareces muy interesado.

—Porque no lo estoy. La princesa ya tiene un prometido, no entiendo a qué viene semejante derroche de dinero y tiempo.

—Supongo que ambos sobran en palacio —se encogió de hombros. Sabía que, por poco a favor que estuviera Berwald, acabarían yendo aunque solo fuera por guardar las apariencias.

El mayor no dijo nada más, aunque ese mismo fin de semana ambos hermanos fueron a buscar un nuevo traje para el evento que se avecinaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Astrid volvió a mirarse en el espejo de su pequeña casa; mudarse a ella había sido uno de los requisitos para entrar a trabajar a palacio y, la verdad, es que no podía estar más contenta con su modesta casita. Vivía tranquila por primera vez desde que su padre muriera y ella quedara a cargo de Berwald. Ya incluso se había acostumbrado a lucir los brazos totalmente inmaculados, ni un signo de golpes desde hacía meses. Gracias a eso, había tenido la idea de cómo arreglar el vestido que había llevado ya hacía meses al baile de palacio.

Cortar las mangas fue lo más satisfactorio del tedioso trabajo, aunque estaba orgullosa de su resultado. No es como si el vestido pareciera totalmente diferente, pero sí que podía pasar por otro para todas aquellas personas que solo lo habían visto una noche y hacía ya tiempo. Además, pensaba que le gustaría a Eir y eso, por muy estúpido que sonara, hacía que le emocionara más.

Lo único que fallaba era que no llevaba máscara. Astrid había perdido la suya en el baile y no había vuelto a saber de ella. En un principio pensó en hacerse una con los retales que le sobraron del vestido, pero Eir apenas la había avisado hacía unos días y solo tuvo el tiempo justo para retocar su vestido. Aunque tampoco creía que a la princesa le molestara demasiado que apareciera a cara descubierta.

Cuando la chica se personó en el salón de baile ya había bastantes personas, aunque ni rastro de la princesa. Le pareció distinguir a Arthur, aunque tampoco estaba segura ya que, como el resto de los presentes, iba enmascarado. A ella, sin embargo, no tuvieron problemas en reconocerla.

—La cosa es siempre destacar ¿no? —Emil la miraba con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, aunque también una ligera sonrisa.

No descruzó los brazos cuando Astrid le abrazó, aunque tampoco se apartó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la mayor, aunque no pudo evitar echar un vistazo alrededor por si a Berwald le daba por aparecer ya que, si estaba un hermano, el otro también.

—Echar de menos mi cama —rodó los ojos. Había sido él quien, finalmente, le había recordado a Berwald que no eran lo suficientemente importantes como para denegar una invitación a un baile real, pero esperaba que el mayor no le obligara a ir con él, cosa que ni siquiera había sugerido.

—Pero no sé nada de ti desde hace meses, cuéntame —pidió la rubia con una sonrisa. Estudió a Emil; tampoco parecía tener marcas (aunque Berwald casi nunca le había puesto a él la mano encima, uno de los temores que tenía era que ahora se desquitara con él).

—No hay mucho que contar, las cosas siguen más o menos igual —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la gélida pregunta dejó muda a Astrid, que se giró lentamente a encarar a Berwald. El mayor la miraba con desaprobación a través de la abertura de la máscara y no hacía nada por disimular su desagrado.

—Me ha invitado Eir —tuvo cuidado en llamarla por su nombre de pila, dejando claro que eran cercanas—. No iba a decirle que no.

—Deberías haberlo hecho. Y encima has tenido la indecencia de desobedecer las normas, aunque no puedo decir que me extrañe —la fulminó con la mirada.

Fue a responderle que realmente eso era su culpa cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, como meses atrás, se hizo el silencio. Los Reyes fueron los primeros en aparecer y, aún siendo los soberanos, no atrajeron tanto la atención como Eir, que andaba apenas unos pasos por detrás; los que esperaban verla entrar del brazo de su futuro marido, se llevaron una decepción: iba totalmente sola y aunque estaba deslumbrante, no era difícil adivinar que también estaba tensa.

Astrid se preguntó si la Reina tenía algo que ver en la tensión que hacía que los labios de Eir no fueran más que una fina línea. Meses de quedadas nocturnas habían hecho que ambas conocieran las relaciones familiares de la otra casi tan bien como las suyas propias. Llegado el momento, a Astrid no le extrañaría que la Reina le hubiera dado otro ultimátum en lo referente a la boda. Era un tema que la jardinera solía evitar a toda costa: si no pensaba en él, no se haría real. O eso quería creer, pero la verdad es que quedaba apenas más de un mes antes de que Eir pudiera contener más el tomar una decisión en lo referente a su futuro marido.

—Buenas noches a todos —habló la Reina con una sonrisa. Paseó la vista por todos los invitados, parando la mirada en Astrid un segundo más que en el resto—. Me alegra ver que todos los que recibieron una invitación han venido a este baile de máscaras.

La princesa también paseaba la mirada por la gente y no pudo contener una mueca de asombro cuando comprobó que Astrid iba a cara descubierta. ¿Se podía saber qué le pasaba a esa chica? Ahora seguramente sus padres la reconocieran, a fin de cuentas, destacaba demasiado en un océano de personas anónimas; se revolvió nerviosa, buscando con la mirada a Arthur, que le guiñó un ojo en señal de ánimo.

—Nos congratula anunciar que este baile se hace como una celebración anticipada de la ya cercana boda real —siguió la Reina—. Así que disfrutad y no olvidéis presentar vuestras felicitaciones a la Princesa así como a su prometido, que está esta noche entre los enmascarados.

Eir juraría que esas últimas palabras iban dirigidas a ella más que al resto de los invitados. Se contuvo para no volver la mirada a Astrid, maldiciéndola por no llevar una maldita máscara como todos los demás, ahora si apenas podría acercarse a ella durante la noche si no quería llamar la atención.

—No deberías quedarte ahí parada —Tiina la sacó de sus pensamientos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sumida en ellos, pero su madre había dejado ya de hablar.

Asintió hacia la chica y fue directa con Arthur, que la esperaba con una copa de champán en cada mano. Le tendió una en cuanto la vio aparecer y no dudó en vaciarla de un solo trago, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Tiina.

—¿Cómo se presenta así sabiendo que es un baile de máscaras? —bufó en cuanto hubo dejado la copa en la mesa.

—Eso deberías preguntárselo a ella, no a mi —Arthur se encogió de hombros, siguiendo con la mirada cómo su amiga cogía otra copa—. Pero no te aconsejo que hables demasiado con ella si no quieres llamar la atención de todos.

—Eso ya lo había pensado yo solita.

Arthur rodó los ojos.

—¿Y qué ha sido esa cantinela de tu madre sobre que tu prometido está aquí metido? —preguntó de nuevo, habiendo notado él también que era raro.

—No tengo ni idea. Supongo que quería recordarme que tengo que elegir ya y que aquí están los posibles candidatos —se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas, tampoco es que vaya a decir aún; tengo tiempo.

—Un mes.

—Es tiempo de sobra —Eir dejó la copa sobre la mesa con más violencia de la que quería. No tenía necesidad de que Arthur le recordara lo jodida que estaba—. Voy a saludar a los invitados —se excusó, escabulléndose entre la gente.

Saludó escuetamente a todo aquel que se le acercaba y despechó a aquellos que parecían querer mantener alguna clase de conversación. Tenía un objetivo concreto y no tenía que ver con escuchar halagos o mantener conversaciones banales.

Estaba a escasos metros de Astrid cuando los músicos comenzaron a tocar. Rápidamente comenzaron a formarse parejas por todo el salón aunque nadie pareció atreverse a pedirle un baile a Eir. Al parecer que ahora estuviera prometida y que ambos estuvieran en el salón, coartaba a los chicos lo suficiente como para mantenerse alejados. O eso pensaba hasta que un chico apareció entre la gente de manera algo brusca, como si alguien le hubiera empujado hasta ahí. Quedó parado justo frente a ella mientras el resto de los presentes le miraban de manera calculadora.

Cuando le tendió la mano, pareciera que prefería mil veces que se la cortaran antes que tenderla hacia la princesa.

—Princesa —aunque pareció que iba a añadir algo más, se contuvo e hizo una reverencia—. Soy Emil —se presentó, sintiéndose estúpido. Había sido una idea de Astrid y no tenía la menor idea de por qué presentarse ante ella iba a cambiar algo el hecho de que la Princesa de hielo fuera a rechazarle sin miramientos.

Eir sonrió con un brillo calculador. Así que ese era el famoso Emil; Astrid le había hablado de él, de Berwald y de cómo era su vida antes de llegar al palacio y, si bien, pintaba al menor como alguien que solo quería evitar que le metieran en las peleas entre ellas y Berwald, no quería fundamentar su opinión únicamente en la visión de Astrid.

Le devolvió el saludo y tomó la mano que le tendía, ignorando el gesto de sorpresa del chico.

—Sé quién eres —añadió cuando comenzaron a bailar—. Astrid me ha contado de ti. No le contestabas a ninguna de las cartas.

—No tenía nada que contar.

—¿Y no crees que ella habría preferido que al menos le dijeras eso en vez de hacer caso omiso a sus cartas? -—inquirió.

—Me conoce lo suficiente —masculló. Esa era, sin duda, la situación más extraña que había vivido en su vida: la "Princesa de hielo" estaba dándole un sermón.

—Es egoísta.

—¿Acaso he dicho en algún momento que no lo sea? No me dice nada nuevo, Alteza. Aunque no creo que nadie se libre de serlo ¿no cree?

Eir frunció el ceño. Sabía que Astrid le había contado a grandes rasgos y de manera muy escueta sobre ella, pero no sabía hasta qué punto Emil había entendido. Y aún no se fiaba de él; su hermano la había tenido martirizada por años y él era igual de culpable al no hacer nada al respecto.

—Es posible —midió sus palabras con cuidado—. Sin embargo, tu egoísmo hiere directamente a una persona.

—El suyo puede llevar a alguien al patíbulo y no la veo cortarse un ápice —rebatió mordaz, provocando que Eir perdiera un paso por culpa de la impresión de unas palabras tan directas.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Está segura? Lo mío sería no contestar a una carta o no recibir golpes y enfrentarme a mi hermano mayor por ella, lo suyo no enfrentarse a sus padres y al "¿qué dirán?"

Eir se paró, obligando al menor a hacer lo mismo. Por suerte, las parejas estaban bastante concentradas como para fijarse en que ellos dos habían parado.

—No hables si no sabes ni lo que estás diciendo.

—Sé lo que digo: me llama egoísta cuando es la primera, está jugando con Astrid o intentando olvidar lo que tiene que hacer mientras está con ella. Y si ella no se hubiera enamorado no tendría importancia, pero resulta que ese no es el caso.

Eir se quedó en silencio. ¿Astrid estaba enamorada de ella o solo lo había dicho Emil para confundirla más? ¿Y ella? Sabía que sentía cosas por ella y que se negaba a dejarla ir. Sentía un dolor físico al saber que apenas en un mes todo eso iba a tener que terminar y que tendría que olvidarse de ella para siempre. Sabía que realmente no lo iba a hacer, no iba a olvidar todos los encuentros, todas las palabras, caricias y besos a escondidas. Se había jugado todo solo por verla cada noche y sabía que seguiría haciéndolo si Astrid se lo pedía: Sí, estaba enamorada de Astrid.

—No he jugado con ella ni lo he pretendido nunca. Fue ella la que se me acercó, en primer lugar.

—Porque la dejó.

Frunció el ceño. El menor no se contenía lo más mínimo aunque fuera hiriente, pero creía poder entender por qué Astrid le tenía aprecio. Quizás tenía que fiarse de lo que la mayor había dicho de su hermanastro: era un egoísta que parecía pensar más en su propio bienestar que en el del resto, pero la princesa no podía culparle. Incluso se podía decir que se parecían.

La canción había terminado, pero ambos seguían en el mismo sitio que cuando Eir había parado. Comenzaron a atraer miradas curiosas.

—¿Y qué sugieres?

—Eso es cosa suya, Princesa —se encogió de hombros—. Tengo suficiente con mi propia vida como para meterme en problemas ajenos —hizo una reverencia hacia ella antes de alejarse donde las miradas del resto no pudieran seguirle.

La revelación de lo que realmente sentía por Astrid no la pillaba de sorpresa, había evitado ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía por temor a no saber cómo seguir, pero realmente nada había cambiado con respecto a ellos.

No le costó distinguir a la jardinera, quien notó que la miraba y le sonrió en una invitación muda para que se acercarse.

—Bonito baile el de antes —dijo la más alta a modo de saludo. Se acercó a ella, aunque no lo suficiente como para que nadie lo considerara raro.

—¿Se puede saber por qué, de entre todas las personas, eres tú la que ha decidido aparecer aquí sin una máscara? —inquirió usando el tono altivo con el que se dirigía a ella los primeros días.

—Tuve que decidir: el vestido o la máscara —señaló la falda, moviéndola para que volara al su alrededor—. Si me hubieras dicho con más tiempo, habría tenido tiempo de hacer algo.

—¿Hacer? —frunció el ceño.

—La ropa y complementos necesarios para un baile en palacio no son especialmente baratos.

—¿El vestido lo has hecho tú? —volvió a preguntar, mirando ahora con asombro a la ropa. Ella no era capaz de ponerse los vestidos sin ayuda y Astrid había hecho el suyo propio.

—Más o menos. Era un buen vestido, pero no quise repetir —le sonrió con confianza.

—¿Repetir? —volvió a preguntar la chica, cada vez más confusa.

—Sí. —Dudó-—. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero no es la primera vez que estoy en un baile aquí.

Y de repente todo encajó. El cerebro de Eir comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad: el baile de máscaras de hacía ya casi un año, la chica que la había salvado justo cuando la hubo necesitado, la voz de Astrid que tantas veces había pensado como familiar, los sueños que volvieron, la atracción hacia ella, el color del vestido que ahora llevaba que era igual al de la extraña y que no llevara máscara. Claro que no podía llevarla porque estaba en sus aposentos.

—¿L-la máscara la perdiste aquí? —preguntó, pensando que como dijera que sí iba a desmayarse ahí mismo—. ¿Viniste al baile de máscaras?

—Sí. Nunca te dije nada porque dudaba que me recordaras siquiera —la miró con preocupación, notando que empalidecía por momentos.

Eir la cogió por la muñeca y sin decir nada, echó a correr con Astrid detrás. Salió del salón y recorrió los pasillos y escalares a toda velocidad, ignorando las preguntas de la mayor. No paró hasta haber entrado en sus aposentos y tener la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas.

—Eir ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —No recibió respuesta alguna.

La princesa había cogido la máscara que llevaba meses sobre la mesa. Con gesto tembloroso, tiró de Astrid para que se agachara y colocó la máscara. Encajaba a la perfección: era ella, sin lugar a duda. Rompió a llorar ante la mirada estupefacta de Astrid, que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Estúpida! —Eir la empujó aún con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. ¡Astrid eres una estúpida! Me tiré meses pensando en esa maldita chica y eras tú todo este tiempo ¿¡Y NO SE TE HA OCURRIDO DECIRMELO HASTA AHORA!?

Astrid se acercó a ella con intención de abrazarla, pero la menor apartó uno de los brazos con un manotazo y se alejó varios pasos de ella.

—No me toques —masculló, culpándola de todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de su silencio-—. Has sido una cobarde.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué lo he sido.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar con intensidad de los ojos de la Princesa y, esta vez cuando Astrid volvió a abrir los brazos en una pregunta muda, asintió levemente, provocando que la más alta se echara sobre ella, cubriéndola de besos ahí donde las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Sin entender aún del todo qué pasaba, le susurró palabras de consuelo hasta que consiguió que se calmara lo suficiente para poder hablar. La hizo sentarse sobre la cama y, todavía apretándola en un abrazo, le pidió que le contara todo para así poder entender a qué venía todo aquello.

—No he sido una cobarde, he sido una inconsciente —la contradijo Astrid suavemente cuando hubo terminado de desahogarse—. Y lo siento por ello, si hubiera sabido una mínima parte de lo que sé ahora, te lo habría dicho.

—Es culpa tuya —bufó Eir, aunque se acomodó en el abrazo.

—Tampoco es que tú me lo pusieras fácil con tus aires de grandeza y todas las veces que me trataste como algo poco mejor que una piedra —le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Eir sonriera levemente.

—Te lo merecías, eras una maleducada… y apenas sabías comportarte cuando estaba delante —rodó los ojos.

—Entonces más o menos como ahora. Dudo que tus padres consideraran esto como una pose digna de la futura Reina.

La menor se rio algo más y se puso en pie, alisándose la falsa.

—Tienes razón; además mi madre entrará en cólera cuando se dé cuenta de que he desaparecido. Deberíamos volver.

La vuelta se la tomaron con calma: Sabían que no habría nadie por los pasillos, así que se tomaron la libertad de ir por la mano hasta la misma puerta del salón. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de ambas duró poco.

Frente a ellas, el ambiente era bastante diferente del que habían dejado atrás: Arthur se encontraba entre los Reyes y, por la expresión en su cara, no quería estar ahí.

—…esposo de la Princesa —estaba diciendo en ese momento la Reina.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

—¿¡QUÉ!? —en vez de la ovación que esperaban los Reyes, fue el grito de la princesa lo que rompió el silencio tras el anuncio.

Astrid trató de sujetarla por el hombro, pero Eir se desasió con ímpetu del agarre y se metió entre el gentío, que rápidamente se abrió para dejarla pasar. La rabia hacía que los ojos resaltaran incluso más contra el blanco de su piel y parecía que solo eran capaces de enfocar a sus padres.

—Ya estaba más que hablado, cariño. —Todos los ojos fueron a parar a la reina, que hablaba con un tono calmado más que forzado y una sonrisa tirante.

Si esperaba que Eir le siguiera el juego, no lo consiguió.

—¡Claro que no! —siguió recorriendo el pasillo que el resto de invitados le hacían, encolerizada—. ¡Deja ya esta estúpida farsa! No hay esp…— paró de golpe cuando su padre la miró encolerizado. Nunca habían sido necesarias demasiadas palabras para que el mayor consiguiera dominar los peores berrinches de su hija.

Pero esto no era nada de eso: Eir estaba luchando por lo que quería y, por primera vez, estaba segura de qué era. No quería retrasar el momento para pensar en cómo huir, no.

Llegó frente a los reyes, que la miraban, ella con una mueca de desagrado, él sin haber cambiado el semblante.

—Eir…— no se atrevió a mirar a Arthur, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo que el rubio se había apartado en un intento de pasar desapercibido. La parte más racional de su ser sabía que no había tenido nada que ver en todo aquello, pero la racionalidad había sido vencida fácilmente por las oleadas de rabia.

—Cállate. —Ordenó con frialdad apenas dirigiendo los ojos unas décimas de segundo al rubio.

Astrid llegó a su lado. Tampoco la miró, pero pudo sentir cómo su calor ya tan familiar la envolvía y le daba coraje.

—Deberíamos salir de aquí y hablar con tranquilidad —sugirió la Reina con un susurro.

El Rey asintió y salió de la estancia siendo alcanzado rápidamente por su esposa, que le susurró algo al oído a lo que él asintió de nuevo.

—Eir yo… —volvió a intentarlo Arthur, siendo de nuevo cortado por la mirada en los ojos de Eir, que le hicieron encogerse en el sitio. Le consideraba un traidor y no iba a dejar que se justificara por el momento; si lo hubiera hecho, habría entendido que él tampoco quería ser partícipe de eso, pero no había tenido otra opción al verse acorralado por los propios Reyes.

La Princesa fue la siguiente en salir, asintiendo antes a Astrid en un gesto mudo para que la acompañara, cosa que hizo sin dudar un solo segundo. La cogió de la mano y se la apretó en un signo de apoyo: quería decirle que no iba a dejarla sola ni en ese momento ni en ninguno si así se lo pedía, pero no quiso romper el silencio en el que estaba sumida.

Los Reyes la esperaban. El semblante serio de ambos lo decían todo: no iba a ser una conversación sencilla y Eir no parecía tener las de ganar.

—Te hemos dado tiempo de sobra, Eir. Hemos decidido que ya está bien, basta de juegos y de marearnos — el Rey hizo un gesto para acallarla y la menor obedeció—. Nos has tratado como estúpidos, culpa nuestra por darte una libertad que, claramente, no has sabido cómo manejar.

—Con todo mi respeto, Su majestad —Astrid dio un paso hacia delante, soltando a Eir en el proceso—. No creo que a nadie se le deba conceder libertad, todos somos libres de hacer lo que mejor nos parezca.

—No cuando un reino depende de ti y tus decisiones.

—Lo único que cambiaría serían las relaciones comerciales, y no es que vayan mal desde que Arthur y yo nos conocimos —Eir frunció el ceño—. No es necesario un matrimonio para mantenerlo.

—Ya no nos importa el comercio, Eir ¿cómo tenemos que explicártelo? —la Reina se cruzó de brazos, fulminándola con la mirada—. Ni la economía, ni nada que tenga que ver con eso: el reino necesita conocer ya quién va a gobernarlo cuando nosotros no estemos y a tu edad deberías estar ya más que casada, no jugando por ahí como una cría. Corren rumores por las ciudades: se dice que no eres más que una malcriada que no sabe lo que quiere, demasiado niña aún como para tomar la más mínima de las decisiones.

—¡Es una decisión de por vida! Me da igual lo que opinen de mí los nobles, los plebeyos o el resto de los soberanos; no voy a aceptar a quien no quiera solo para que se callen y tengan su estúpida boda real.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse para dar paso a Arthur. El rubio se coló en silencio dentro de la habitación, pero no pudo evitar llamar la atención hacia él.

—¿Sabes por qué hemos decidido que sea él? —su padre señaló a Arthur, haciendo un gesto para que se acercara—. Ha tomado todas las decisiones que tú no has hecho durante los meses que ha estado aquí. Al principio solo vino para pasar unos días, pero sus aportaciones al reino (que deberían haber salido de ti), han sido lo suficientemente buenas como para que apreciemos su compañía aquí en palacio.

La rubia frunció el ceño hacia su amigo, que no la miró, sino que permaneció con la vista al suelo.

—Incluso decisiones tan básicas como contratar a la nueva jardinera, vinieron de su mano —señaló a Astrid, que había vuelto junto a la princesa.

Eir pasó la vista del rubio a Astrid, primero sin comprender y después estupefacta. ¿De verdad había sido Arthur el que había llevado eso a cabo? ¿Cuánto de casualidad tenía que consiguiera convencer a su madre que debía ser justamente ella la que fuera contratada? Una ligera curvatura en la sonrisa de su amigo le bastó para saber que nada de eso había sido coincidencia; saber que su amigo la había apoyado desde el principio en todo lo de la chica del baile, Astrid, le infundió el coraje que siempre le había faltado frente a sus padres.

Cuadró los hombros, alzó la barbilla en un gesto altanero que nunca había puesto frente a los Reyes y habló con seriedad y dureza.

—No pienso casarme con Arthur, es mi mejor amigo pero jamás podría ser algo más —su madre fue a abrir la boca, pero siguió hablando sin darle la oportunidad—. Me da igual lo que hayáis decidido para mí, vosotros mismo acabáis de decir que no tomo decisiones; bien pues voy a hacerlo ahora: no pienso casarme con nadie… nadie que no sea Astrid —en otro momento se habría sonrojado hasta las orejas por esas palabras, pero sin embargo solo se pudo adivinar una ligera coloración en las mejillas de la chica.

Astrid, por el contrario, la miró estupefacta. Ni de lejos se habría imaginado que Eir diría algo así, menos delante de sus padres y sin que ella tuviera la más mínima idea. Bien podría ser una decisión impulsiva de la chica, que no sabía qué otra solución encontrar para conseguir lo que quería, pero algo en la mirada altanera que dirigía a sus padres hizo que Astrid descartara esa idea en favor de pensar que Eir sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

Un silencio tenso se instaló en la sala, todas las miradas pasaban de Eir a Astrid y de nuevo a Eir, que seguía esperando una respuesta, salvo que no llegó de alguien que ella conociera.

—No veo ninguna ventaja a un matrimonio con una chica como ella —Astrid no necesitó girarse para saber quién hablaba, pero el resto sí que miró a Berwald en la puerta. El mayor llevaba a su hermano a rastras.

—No eres quién para opinar al respecto de las decisiones de la Princesa, Berwald. —La rubia se giró a encarar a su hermanastro, con fuego en los ojos. Ni siquiera ella había considerado aún las palabras de Eir, pero no iba a permitir que el entrometido de su hermanastro tomara cartas en el asunto.

—En realidad sí que lo es -—murmuró Arthur—. Ha sido nombrado consejero del reino… o lo será cuando Eir llegue al trono.

 _«La Princesa hacía rato que había desaparecido del gran salón de baile y al parecer, Arthur era el único que también notaba la ausencia de la jardinera. El rubio charlaba tranquilamente con unos y otros cuando Berwald se le acercó; el chico le resultaba conocido, pero no lo ubicó hasta que este no le recordó una promesa que había hecho hacía ya demasiados meses atrás._

 _—Espero que Sus Majestades hayan escuchado hablar de mí, tal y como dijo —se acercó a él tras hacer una leve reverencia._

 _El hermano de Astrid. Cierto que había dicho que hablaría a los Reyes de él, incluso había indagado sobre su historia, había encontrado que el chico era prometedor, pero no encontró el momento para hablar con los Reyes. Además, no quiso calentar más el ambiente de los últimos meses._

 _—¿Berwald, cierto? —preguntó tras buscar unos segundos en su memoria hasta recuperar su nombre—. He escuchado maravillas sobre tu manera de manejar el dinero, sin embargo, Sus Majestades aún no han escuchado nada en lo referente a ti, por lo menos de mis labios._

 _—Pensé que los nobles eran hombres de palabra —frunció el ceño hacia Arthur._

 _—Y lo somos, solo no he encontrado el momento adecuado —admitió—. Aunque no encuentro por qué no podría presentarse ahora mismo y en persona a ellos, seguro causará mejor impresión de lo que puedan hacerlo unos papeles._

 _El de gafas no se lo pensó y asintió con un brillo ávido en los ojos, aunque primero se excusó para ir a buscar a su hermano, admitiendo que esa oportunidad no siempre se presentaba y no iba a dejar que la dejara pasar también él._

 _La conversación con los Reyes fue más sencilla de lo que Arthur en persona hubiera pensado y no tardaron en admirar la capacidad de raciocinio y organización de Berwald, quien no perdió la oportunidad de señalar varios puntos en los que se podrían llevar a cabo pequeños cambios que mejorarían distintos aspectos del reinado._

 _De ahí a ser nombrado futuro consejero apenas se necesitó media hora más de conversación. Arthur se preguntó si fue una decisión tan repentina solo porque confiaron en que la seriedad del chico pudiera luchar contra la terquedad de la propia Princesa, quien debería escuchar los consejos de Berwald cuando reinara._

 _Los ojos le brillaban con una codicia mal disimulada cuando los Reyes le citaron al día siguiente para hablar de las condiciones del contrato, pero pareciera que ellos no lo notaron»._

—¿Qué? —Astrid pasó la mirada de Arthur a Berwald, que le dirigió una mirada gélida—. Es imposible.

—No, no lo es. Ha sido una muestra más de los beneficios que podría aportar Arthur al reino como su gobernante —la Reina le sonrió al de ojos verdes con orgullo, que no le devolvió el gesto.

Eir era la única que aún no había mirado a los recién llegados. Sabía de su historia gracias a lo que Astrid le había contado de su pasado, sabía de los golpes que la chica recibía (y devolvía muchas veces) y de lo mal que lo había pasado por culpa de ese chico que, al parecer, no sabía cuándo abandonar.

—Me da igual lo que opine el futuro consejero real —desestimó con un gesto—. El mismo nombre de su cargo lo dice, solo aconseja, la última palabra sigue siendo mía y no voy a echarme atrás. La única persona que puede hacer que esto no siga adelante, es Astrid —buscó su mirada, correspondida con un guiño y una sonrisa. No se negaba. En realidad no tenía la menor idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo, y aún así Astrid no se negaba.

—Lo que necesita el reino es un rey, no una jardinera —la Reina fulminó a ambas chicas con la mirada.

—El reino necesita gobernantes, independientemente de cuál sea su procedencia —Eir se cruzó de brazos.

—Rey y reina, príncipes y princesas; eso es lo que se necesita, que la línea sucesoria prosiga su curso. Dos reinas no conseguirían eso —Berwald negó, aún con la mirada inundada de odio hacia su hermanastra. Acababa de conseguir un puesto real y no pensaba quedar por debajo de Astrid, costara lo que costase.

Emil, que hasta entonces había pasado totalmente desapercibido, se removió incómodo.

—O el reino podría abrir un poco su mente y aceptar que no todo tiene que seguir como ha sido hasta ahora —murmuró, aunque se escuchó sin problemas debido al silencio tras las palabras de su hermano.

—¿Por qué debería el pueblo aceptar ese cambio? —preguntó el Rey directamente a Emil.

—P-porque han aceptado a Eir como su futura reina. Además, las historias de amor suelen gustar al pueblo, seguramente si conocen la historia, aceptarán con mayor facilidad todo esto.

—Yo también lo creo así —apoyó Arthur—. Todo el mundo habla de lo difícil que es conquistar a la Princesa y los rumores también dicen que la mayoría de sus pretendientes son unos tiranos que ya ni siquiera piensan en ella cuando piden su mano, sino en el cargo que ostentarán. Incluso si soy yo quien acaba casándose con ella, se sabrá que no ha sido decisión suya y no me aceptarán con la misma facilidad que si se conoce toda la historia de Eir y Astrid.

—Me da igual el pueblo —volvió a hablar Eir con frialdad-—. Si quieren tener una futura reina, tendrán dos o no tendrán ninguna —dictaminó, buscando la mano de Astrid.

—Sé lo que quiere el pueblo, me he criado rodeada de gente de a pie —asintió la rubia, estrechando la mano de Eir—. Quizás no he sido educada para un cargo como este, pero sí que puedo comprender las necesidades del pueblo mucho mejor que alguien que solo sale de palacio para pasear rodeado por escoltas.

Los monarcas evaluaron a las dos chicas durante minutos que parecieron horas. El silencio era total y la tensión, peor. Finalmente, tras susurrarse unas palabras al oído, ambos asintieron a la vez.

—Esta será la primera decisión que tomes de manera seria, Eir. Esperamos que no hagas que nos arrepintamos —su padre relajó un poco el ceño—. Porque, aunque no lo creas, ante todo buscamos tu felicidad; si ella te la da, nosotros somos los primeros que la aceptamos.

Su madre asintió y, aunque no parecía aún convencida del todo, dedicó una sonrisa a Astrid. La mayor no sabía qué decir. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo que acababa de hacer, pero ahora era una futura reina, no solo eso, sino que iba a estar con Eir de verdad. Nada de verse a escondidas y temer demostrar más confianza de la que cualquier trabajador del palacio debía mostrar con la Princesa. Para intentar demostrar que todo eso era real y no más que un sueño, acercó a Eir con un tirón de la mano y la besó con ganas. No pasó nada salvo el gritito sobresaltado de la chica, que aún así le devolvió el beso hasta recordar que estaba frente a sus padres entre otros y se apartó azorada.

El final de la noche fue mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera de las dos chicas hubo imaginado. El mismo Arthur fue el que aclaró que no iba a casarse con Eir y presentó a Astrid al resto. Para sorpresa de los monarcas, casi todos parecieron tomarlo bien, además que la mayor no tardó en ganarse a todos con su carisma y risa fácil.

El mote de "Princesa de hielo" que Eir se había ganado tanto tiempo atrás, de repente dejó de tener sentido. La chica bromeaba y se reía mientras bailaba con Astrid por todo el salón o cuando ésta le robaba algún beso entre paso y paso de baile.

Ambas bailaban rodeadas de una privacidad que las hacía sentir las únicas de todo el salón, bebían la una de la otra con la tranquilidad de saber que no tendrían que esconderse más y que tendrían toda la vida para hacer lo que quisieran. Juntas.


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Astrid amaneció en sus nuevos aposentos. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a toda aquella opulencia de la que siempre había sido testigo a distancia prudencial.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho tres años atrás que amanecería el día de su boda en una alcoba de palacio y que su boda no era otra que con la princesa Eir, se habría reído hasta ahogarse, sin embargo eso era justo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Todo lo referente al día del baile en el que había acabado comprometida con Eir era un revoltijo de recuerdos que saltaban de uno a otro sin orden ni concierto, pero la sensación de euforia no la abandonaba cuando pensaba en todo aquello: había sido tan caótico como todo lo referente a su relación con la rubia. Ni siquiera habían acordado nunca el tener algo entre ellas, sino que todo había ido surgiendo a base de encuentros clandestinos.

Un beso robado producto de un impulso y una atracción física sin importancia; un ofrecimiento motivado por la adrenalina que le dio el saber que estaba jugándose el cuello pero que, al parecer, no era la única que estaba dispuesta a desacatar las normas; un encuentro nocturno que llevó a muchos otros: primero eran charlas banales repletas de silencios incómodos entre ambas que Astrid intentaba llenar y que, un día comenzaron a ser también llenados por Eir; otro beso, esta vez para comprobar si lo que creía que estaba comenzando a sentir era real. Y a ese le siguieron muchos otros por parte de las dos, que fueron comprendiendo poco a poco que eran la una de la otra; el latido de más, su corazón que saltaba cada vez que la veía aparecer una noche más, dispuesta a saltarse las normas solo por pasarla con ella; la primera noche completa que pasaron juntas, ambas descubriéndose la una a la otra como si fueran lo único real en todo el palacio… todo había desembocado en ese día y, en cierto modo, a Astrid no le extrañaba tanto.

La mañana de preparativos fue dura incluso para ella, que se había pasado toda su vida trabajando. Sin embargo, cuando ya estuvo completamente arreglada se sentía tan cansada como si hubiera estado todo el día trabajando sin parar.

Decir que el vestido que llevaba era bonito era quedarse corta: era el vestido más bonito que hubiera visto nunca, aunque aún se vía rara en él, tan elegante, tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionante cuando las dos chicas que la ayudaron a vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse dieron un paso atrás para evaluar el resultado de su trabajo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin embargo, cambió de parecer cuando, varias horas después, pudo ver a Eir. La chica robaba el aliento a cualquiera que la mirara, lucía el vestido como solo alguien que había vivido desde que nació con esa clase de riquezas, era capaz de hacerlo. Aunque la hacía ver más radiante no era el vestido, sino la sonrisa que dirigió a Astrid en cuanto la vio.

Desde pequeña, Eir había leído sobre las bodas más impresionantes donde la pareja destinada se miraba con amor desde el mismo momento en el que coincidían en el pasillo y hacía años que había luchado por asumir que nada de eso era lo que el futuro tenía preparado para ella. Sin embargo, el momento en el que ambas chicas se miraron, superó con creces la escena de la mejor de las historias que hubiera leído jamás.

Los jardines de palacio habían sido vestidos para la ocasión, más radiantes que nunca, repletos que miles de flores de colores diferentes que se complementaban hasta formar verdaderos mares de los colores el arcoíris y los miles de invitados observaban cómo las chicas se reunían en el centro para recibir la bendición que las uniría para siempre al ser sellado con un beso de amor verdadero, de nuevo, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara.

El banquete fue igual de espectacular que la boda y la comida y bebida contentó a todos por igual.

A todos menos a una persona en concreto, que lo miraba todo con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de profundo fastidio, sin probar bocado.

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa cara? —preguntó finalmente Emil tras ver pasar el tercer plato frente a su hermano sin que este hubiera probado bocado.

Berwald llevaba de peor humor que de costumbre desde el día del baile, sin apenas abrir la boca más que para darle órdenes secas. El menor se imaginó que algo como eso podía ocurrir, pero su hermano seguía manteniendo su puesto como consejero, es más, ya había pasado varios días en palacio para ayudar en temas relacionados tanto con la organización de la boda, como de la inminente vuelta de Arthur a su propio reino (el cual había mejorado sus relaciones con gran cantidad de reinos gracias a las historias que corrían sobre la benevolencia de Arthur, capaz de rechazar el matrimonio de Eir con tal de hacerla feliz. Y, si bien no era totalmente ciertas, Arthur no iba a hacer nada por acallar esa buena publicidad).

Si Berwald le iba a contestar o no a la pregunta, Emil no lo supo porque justo en ese momento, Eir les llamó a ambos con un gesto. No había hablado demasiado con la Princesa, más allá del día del baile, pero no le parecía tan mala como siempre había pensado que era.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron a la vez y fueron hacia las dos chicas de blanco, que habían dejado de comer para recibirles.

—Has organizado esto bien, Berwald —la felicitó Eir y, aunque hablaba de su propia boda, habló con una frialdad que hizo que Emil sintiera un escalofrío.

—Gracias, Majestad —Berwald se inclinó ante ella, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a Astrid.

—Sin embargo, jamás te habría encargado nada relacionado con este día si hubiera estado en mi poder el hacerlo —continuó Eir—. Sé todo lo que Astrid ha tenido que pasar por tu culpa y, si por mi fuera, te habría desterrado del reino. Una suerte para ti que eso sea algo imposible ya que, aún sigue siendo mayor la palabra de mis padres que la mía.

Berwald escuchó impasible las palabras de la chica, que hablaba sin tener el menor cuidado por si alguien le escuchaba. Si antes sabía algo de la historia de Astrid, ahora la conocía por completo y, aunque la chica le había asegurado en más de una ocasión que no era tanto como parecía cuando se lo contaba, Eir estaba segura de que lo decía para que no se preocupara por unos golpes e injusticias que la mayor no iba a sufrir más.

—No puedo evitar que seas consejero, por lo menos por ahora. Y Astrid me ha pedido que juzgue de manera objetiva tu trabajo antes de decidir nada; la palabra de Astrid ahora vale tanto como la mía, por lo que así haré. Pero por esa misma razón, deberías inclinarte ante ella.

Eir se levantó, tirando a Astrid del brazo para que hiciera lo mismo. No hacía falta ser un experto para darse cuenta de que la antigua jardinera estaba tan sorprendida como Berwald, que pasaba la mirada de una a otra sin decir o hacer nada.

—Arrodíllate. —Ordenó Eir—. Arrodíllate ante las futuras reinas, a las que debes obedecer por igual.

Emil dio un paso para atrás, dejando a Berwald solo ante ambas chicas; ninguna pareció darle importancia y su hermano no estaba como para darse cuenta de que le había dejado solo ante ellas.

—¿Acaso vas a desobedecer una orden directa? —Eir alzó una ceja, imprimiendo todo su desprecio en la pregunta.

Aunque Astrid tiró levemente de su brazo, la princesa no dio se dio por aludida y siguió esperando hasta que, lentamente, Berwald hincó una rodilla en el suelo y agachó la cabeza ante Astrid, que miraba toda la escena sin tener la menor idea de cómo proceder.

—Ahora discúlpate, aquí delante de todo el mundo. Por todo lo que le hiciste en el pasado. Y da gracias porque no haga un juicio en el que, sin duda, saldrías perdiendo. —Volvió a ordenar Eir.

—Siento todo lo que hice en el pasado, Ast… Su Majestad —masculló entre dientes el mayor, aún hincado de rodillas ante ella.

—Está bien —habló su hermanastra por fin—. No soy rencorosa así que puede quedar en el olvido.

Tras unos segundos en los que el silencio fue total, alguien se atrevió a dar un leve aplauso que rápidamente fue secundado por todos los invitados, que alababan a las recién casadas y su benevolencia.

—Emil —el menor se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en labios de Eir una vez los aplausos de hubieron acallado—. Acércate ¿quieres?

El menor obedeció, esperando que a él no le hicieran pasar un mal rato como a Berwald. Era verdad que él no había hecho nada por parar al mayor en cada uno de sus arrebatos, pero porque sabía bien que si se metía, tenía las mismas posibilidades de recibir golpes que Astrid.

—Tampoco me gustaba lo que sabía de ti, aunque Astrid me convenció de lo contrario y tus palabras meses atrás, ayudaron a convencer a los Reyes para llegar a este día. Por eso, tienes mi favor.

La miró estupefacto, sin esperarse eso en lo absoluto.

—¿S-su favor? —repitió.

—Pide algo y, si está en mi mano o en la mano de la casa Real, será tuyo —asintió Eir.

Volvieron a escuchare algunos vítores, aunque no eran tan fuertes como cuando Berwald se arrodilló.

—Con que me dejéis al margen de todo esto de la realeza me conformo, Majestad —admitió Emil—. Solo no me metáis en más líos de bailes para buscar prometidos, relaciones prohibidas o peleas con los Reyes.

Astrid soltó una carcajada al escuchar las palabras del menor, que no le sorprendieron en lo más mínimo.

—Anda hazle caso, Eir —pidió a la otra, que la miraba sin comprender que desperdiciara así lo que le ofrecía—. Seguramente sea lo único que le contente del todo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —dijo al final, encogiéndose de hombros.

Emil volvió a inclinarse ante ellas y se alejó de ahí arrastrando a su hermano. Si se quedaron en el banquete o no, ninguna de las chicas lo supo. Tampoco pareció importarles demasiado en realidad.

Pasaron el resto de la velada recibiendo las alabanzas y bendiciones de todas las personas que se acercaban a ellas y deseando que llegara la noche para poder estar por fin a solas para demostrarse de todas las maneras posibles que, lo que había empezado como algo fortuito, sin sentido e impulsivo, había acabado por convertirse en un sentimiento con tanta fuerza como para arrebatarles al aliento a ambas, pero tan natural como respirar.

Y así, el gélido corazón de la Princesa de hielo sucumbió por completo; se derritió para poder latir con fuerza ante el amor de la mirada de la chica que amaba.


End file.
